The Boy Without The Bread
by it-was-enchanting
Summary: What would have happened if Peeta didn't love Katniss, if there were no star-crossed lovers of District 12? If Peeta wasn't there to save Katniss from Cato? If there was no boy with the bread? Better than it sounds... I hope
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own the hunger games, the genius that is Suzanne Collins does. Okay? We clear?**

**So this is my first ever fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's lame, but hey! So here's a description thingy...What would have happened if Peeta didn't love Katniss, if there were no star-crossed lovers of District 12? If Peeta wasn't there to save Katniss from Cato? If there was no boy with the bread?**

Katniss' POV

I wake to find the bed I share with my younger sister, Prim, empty. I sit up and squint to help me make out the blurry figures in my mother's bed, and find that, as I suspected, Prim is curled up with my mother. I'm not surprised. Today is the reaping.

I change silently before heading into the woods to meet my best friend Gale at our rendezvous spot to have breakfast, and of course, hunt. I wouldn't normally take my hunting jacket on a day like this, as it is warm, but it gives me a sense of security, as it belonged to my father, before he died in a mining accident five long years ago...

"Catnip?" Gale's worried voice brings me back to my senses, and I realise he is stood in front of me, a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck comically out of the side clutched in his hand. I laugh, and Gale's worried expression is replaced with one of relief, that I am okay, I suppose.

"Look what I shot" Gale says, answering my laughter. I pull the arrow from the bread, and realise that this isn't our home-made ration bread, but real bakery bread. "How much did that cost?" I question Gale, who replies with "Only a squirrel, I think the old man was feeling a little sentimental this morning" I push my hands into my pockets to give me something to do, I guess, instead of thinking about today, about the reaping, and find that my hand brushes against a small item. I pull it out and find a small blob of goat's cheese that Prim must have made and placed in my pocket.

Gale's face brightens up when he sees the cheese. "Thank you, Prim! We'll have a real feast today!" Gale knows that Prim makes cheese from her goat, Lady's milk. I pluck a blackberry from the nearby tree, and place it on the bread, which Gale has spread goat's cheese on, and take a large bite, distracting myself from starting the day I am dreading...

Peeta's POV

I awaken to find the sun is well risen, showing me that it is around 11, maybe 12? The reaping starts at two, so I may as well start getting ready now. I wash, combing my blond curls so they fall properly around my face. I go downstairs to eat, and help my father in the bakery before we leave. My brothers, Devon and Aldren, sat around the table, spreading jam on slices of bread, so I take a piece and sit at the table.

Only Devon and I are still of reaping age, but I'm not worried. I have never taken any tesserae, I live in a bakery, duh! This is Devon's last reaping, as he is 18, but compared to some of the boy's in the seam, who have more than 20 tesserae's, the odds are most definitely in our favour. My mother comes into the room, and almost growls at me, "You aren't dressed!" "We have plenty of time before reaping yet, it's okay" I reply. Devon shoots me a look, and replies before mother can "It's quarter past 1, Peeta". Oops. I can't read the sun very well...

Katniss' POV

In the section of 16 year olds, there is complete silence as the district escort, Effie Trinket pulls the name from the glass ball that holds the names of the females. 17 have Katniss Everdeen on them. I watch as she clears her throat, and reads the name..

Peeta's POV

"Primrose Everdeen"

I watch as Effie calls the name, and as a small blond girl, who I think maybe sells cheese to my dad, walks to the stage. I think she is only 12. She begins to mount the stage, when a girl pushes her way out of the 16 year old section opposite the one I'm in. I recognise her as well, she's in some of my classes, a bit of a loner, really. I don't know her name, Katie, Kat? She is the opposite of the little blond girl, who looks like a merchants daughter, whereas Kat? Has long, dark hair and is definitely from the seam.

The dark haired girl shoves the little girl from the stage who begins crying and shouting "no Katniss, no you can't go!" So that's her name! I watch as a young man, who looks 18, maybe older, pulls Primrose off Katniss and smiles weakly at her. I watch as Effie asks Katniss what her name is, and listen as she replies "Katniss Everdeen" in a voice she is clearly fighting to keep steady. Effie says something about her being Primrose's sister, and...! I can't believe what she says next "don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" How stupid is this woman? In district 12, tribute is the same as dead, but I don't really have time to think about her stupidity as she begins to make her way over to the boys reaping ball

I have to stifle a yawn as she pulls the slip for the ball and clears her throat for the second time...

Katniss' POV

"Peeta Mellark"

I watch the boy, who seems stunned to have been called, and am thankful he isn't Gale. I am annoyed at this boy, who seems so shocked to have been called, with his typical blond merchants hair, and his status as the bakers son. I know who he is. He is the boy who watched me almost starve to death under the apple tree in his backyard all those years ago, while his mother screamed abused at me and I saw the pig in his yard. A pig that ate better than me. The only reason I survived is because I had knowledge. Knowledge that some plants are edible, from my father. I ate dandelions, for heavens sake!

And he has fresh bread. All the time. Jealousy isn't a big enough word for it. I watch a girl, the mayor's daughter, crying in the crowd. She is the only connection between me and this idiot. We partner in sports, which boys and girls split up to do, and she is his girlfriend. I asked her why she went out with him once, and she said he was cute. Typical.

I won't have a problem killing him.

**Okay, I won't normally swap POV's that often, but with it being reaping, I had to :) You see the little blue button that says "Review this story"? Click it. Please? **


	2. Chapter 2 The Baker's Son

**DISclaimer: I would love to own the Hunger Games. I don't. So yeah.. **

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter 1, this might be better, hopefully... so read on!**

Peeta's POV

This girl will be a piece of cake. I mean, she's Seam! I am a bakers son. All the flour lifting has made me strong, I came second in the wrestling contest in school, only to Devon! I am so not scared of this girl. She has nothing on me. I know she uses a bow and arrow, she sells squirrels to my father, at least I think that she does...

I am jolted back into reality when the door to the luxurious room in the justice building I have been led into creaks open, and a crying Madge enters. I pull her onto my lap, her sobs become muffled as she buries her head into my shoulders. "I can't be-believe it! B-b-both of you!" Madge hiccups. I think of how hard this must be for her, because she is friends with …. Kat? I really need to remember her name! "I'm using the bracelet for my token" I tell Madge, referring to the gold piece she gave my for our 1st anniversary. It has her initials engraved in it, along with mine. I notice the gold pin that had once adorned her dress had now disappeared.

"Where is the pin?" I know it was her aunt's. She died in the Games where the only victor left in district 12, Haymitch Abernathy, won. It has some sort of bird on it, I think a mockingbird? "The Mockingjay?" Madge interrupts my thoughts. I nod as a reply. "I gave it to Katniss" That's her name! "You don't mind?" Madge asks, and I shake my head. "Of course not! Why would I?" "I gave it to her because she has nothing else..." Madge says, pity in her voice. Of course she doesn't. She's from the Seam. This is what I want to say, but she is Madge's friend, so I don't. The peacekeepers come and take a sobbing Madge away, leaving us only enough time to exchange one last "I love you"

My father and brothers come next, and I am not surprised at my mothers non-attendance. She always wanted a daughter, and I was her last chance. A disappointment. Well, when I return as Hunger Games Victor, she may think differently. Her absence has upset me slightly, as there is the possibility I may not return. The thought makes me cry. "Don't be so stupid!" Devon's abruptness shocks me. "There will be camera's at the station, don't make yourself a weakling!" Devon's anger seems to be building as more tears slide down my face "Idiot! Well, I guess this is goodbye, and farewell Baby Brother" Devon sneers as Aldren drags him from the room, muttering only "Good Luck".

Only my father remains now, handing me a packet of cookies, clutching another in his hands. "For her?" I question. He nods a reply. I knew it. He had a thing for her mum, the Everdeen mum. That's where I remember the name! "You can do it, son, I know you can. Ally with her, she'd be good to have on your side" Then the peacekeepers come, and I am left pondering my fathers final words to me.

As I leave the room, I catch sight of my reflection in the mirror, and annoyance flares up inside me when I see that my eyes are a puffy red. I don't bother to even try to conceal the fact that I have been crying. I am escorted to the train station platform to see Katniss looking...bored? Here I am, looking like a real crybaby, and she is bored. Devon was right. Maybe Father was as well, about allying with her. I don't want to, but I give her a weak smile, with her response of a roll of eyes and my face left facing her back, any thoughts of allying with her are severed.

Father was definitely wrong.

Katniss' POV

I roll my eyes and turn away. Peeta Mellark's weak smile at me will not make up for my almost starving to death those years ago. He lives in a bakery, and couldn't even spare a slice of bread for a starving girl. I saw the dandelion in his backyard, and remembered the book, my fathers book that holds so many lifesavers. I hope he didn't see me pick the dandelion, because then he might know of my knowledge of plants and somehow use it against me. I mean, he knows about the bow and arrow already, and that is a major disadvantage.

I am ushered onto the train, where a drunken Haymitch Abernathy sits. He is the only living victor district 12 has. A disgrace. Well, this year that is going to change. I am going to win.

Effie Trinket is chirping "Dinner Time" at me in that stupid, fake Capitol accent, and I go and change my outfit, as my reaping dress is stuck to me with the tears of Prim. That was hard. The goodbye. She is the reason I am coming back. She needs me. I place the cookies that the baker gave me on the table, and ponder the reason I have them again. Does he want he to ally with his son? Who knows? I take the pin Madge gave to me off the dress and clip it onto the green shirt I have changed into, and go to see what meal the Capitol has to offer.

I almost laugh at Peeta's uncomfortable expression as he sits in-between Effie and Haymitch, I smirk instead, and take a seat opposite Haymitch. Effie is going on about last years tributes having no manners, so I decide to eat my meal with my hands. Although I don't really like this kind of thing, it is worth it to see the disgusted expression on both Peeta's and Effie's faces.

Peeta has always had a knife and fork. He isn't from the Seam. He wouldn't understand. He doesn't know what hardships are. He has always had food. It dawns on me now that this will be a disadvantage in the arena, where you will, most definitely, go hungry.

Bring it on, bakers son.

**So, this chapter isn't really that long, I was going to add more, but decided not to, but better than the last? So, are you all familiar with the "Review This Story" button that is underneath this? Click it. You know you want to. **


	3. Chapter 3 I Should've Said No

**Missing!: Funny, witty disclaimer which says something about me not owning the hunger games, and Suzanne Collins? If you see it, Review This Chapter!**

**Okay, the last chapter was too short, and my grammar was awful. I will try harder, I promise. Seriously. This will be longer. Definitely. Read, Review, you know the drill. May contain strong language (sorry!)**

Peeta's POV

I'm starting to think that this girl really doesn't like me. I don't think I helped by forgetting her name today at breakfast. I am going to try and fix this. We can't be enemies...well, we are, but before the Games, we can't be enemies. She is surprisingly intimidating, for a short, skinny girl, and has a fierce temper to go with her uptight attitude. I would really, really rather be working with her than against her. But, it looks like she has other plans.

The train ride goes by in a blur until I see the Capitol. Wow. Even Katniss (yes! I remembered!) is gawking at it! The multicoloured buildings, the yellow streets , the incredible heights of the skyscrapers, I've heard about it in school, sure, but nothing could have prepared me for this. It's incredible! I begin to wave at the crowd outside, who have seen the tribute train, and are rushing towards it to get a glimpse of our faces.

Katniss looks at me, appalled. "What?" I question her. "They are betting on when we are going to die, and your waving!" she almost shouts at me, and looks like she's about to be sick. "Who knows? They might be rich." I respond calmly, trying to make her understand. Katniss leaves the room, muttering under her breath "Already playing the game..."

I can't get anything right.

Suddenly, Effie is in the room, ushering me out and into the training centre to be 'prepped'. I do not like the sound of that.

As the needle pokes my face, I wince and then am quickly commanded to stay still by Diyalo, who is apparently the head of my 'prep team', accompanied by his companions, Velynd, and Ashnien, the only female of the 3. Diyalo has red hair that is topped with orange, resembling a fire,with skin dyed a blue colour that makes him...glow? I can't think of the right word, and words come so easily to me. Velynd has neon green hair that comes up to his shoulders, but is cut in jagged ends. My guess is that it is meant to be like that, but I make a mental note not to let him touch my own blond curls. His lips are dyed to match his hair, and he even has make up, eye-shadow and blusher, to match. He reminds me of a really bad impressionist of Caesar Flickerman, the eternal host of the Hunger Games interviews, who also dies his lips and hair matching.

Of the trio, Ashnien looks the most normal... until she turns around. She has flowing blond curls, and pale skin, looking almost like someone from district 1, until you notice the wings sticking from her back and the halo that is floating above her head. Oooookay. That is pretty unique. But that's the point.

All of this rushes through my mind as Diyalo pushes the needle further into my skin, causing me to wince, before pulling it out, with a satisfied grunt. "There". His voice is like a dog's woof, deep and growly, I guess. "Hairless, for life" Ashnien finishes in a voice that suites her angel look perfectly, an innocent little girl, with a Capitol twinge.

"What!" I exclaim in horror "For life?" for the first time today, Velynd, speaks in reply "Yeah, that stuff in the needle, it stops you from growing hair, on your face, yano?"

"We wouldn't want you tributes looking all unshaven in the arena now, would we?" Ashnien cuts him off. "I guess not." I mumble, wishing I hadn't asked, as when I hear their affected Capitol accent, it reminds me off the fun Madge and I has mimicking them back home. Of course, Delly and I also had fun doing that too, but she isn't the same as Madge. She wasn't worth it...

Katniss' POV

Whilst having the body hair ripped off , I thought about Peeta and his relationship with the closest thing I can call a friend in my life, other than Gale, my hunting partner of course. I remember Madge's excitement when he asked her out, and I didn't have it in me to tell her that he asked me just the day before, and was just using her.

And now she would never know.

She would never know what a cheating scum he was, how he warned me he would use her, cheat on her to hurt her if I rejected him. And I did anyway. I was selfish, and now she would find out off someone, maybe even Gale, who also hates Peeta (who never trades fair when we take game to the bakery) that he was cheating on her with Delly Cartwright. I can't believe I didn't tell her.

He seemed genuinely surprised when I turned him down, and I don't think he liked Madge at all. To start with. Then, later maybe, he might have started to fall in love with her. But it is too late. Later isn't ever good enough.

Scum.

I watch my stylist circle me, checking my hair and make-up. I am then dismissed for lunch, which is a bowl of green, sparkling broth which has decorative flowers circling the plate. I recognise them immediately. Primroses.

I am with my father in the woods that surround district 12, and he picks a flower, tells me it's name, and how it was the flower that my sister was named for. I remember him showing me the katniss flowers, the leaves in the shape of an arrowhead, which I always thought was funny, because of the bow and arrow.

The green broth looks delicious, and a thousand memories zap through my head as I taste it. It tastes like plants, like woods, like hunting. All my favourite things in one dish. Mmmmm.

I stifle a laugh at Peeta's cautious face as he tries the broth. He is a joke. A merchant. A cheat.

After lunch, Peeta leaves the table to go to the toilet, so I swiftly follow, needing to ask him why me, why Madge, and why Delly?

Peeta's POV  


I jump at her voice behind me, and am confused as she asks "Why?"

Why?

And then I remember. How could I forget?

Just over a year ago, I asked her out. It was a dare, but she said no. And no one says no to me. Not when it comes to a date. I asked her the very question she just asked me, why? And she simply said "you let me starve"

So then, I said that I would ask Madge out, and make her fall in love with me, only to then hurt her. And she remembers.

Sh*t.

I come back to the future, with those piercing grey eyes cutting into me, while I stammered out "it-it-it was a dare..." "A dare!" She spat at me "you hurt Madge like that, for a dare!" "I-I asked you out for a dare, but I didn't think you would say no..." "So you threaten me?" My silence is my answer.

"Your pathetic, Mellark."

"I know" I reply, but then a sudden wave of courage comes over me as she flounces down the corridor "Did you tell her?"

She spins round, fury overcoming her eyes

"Not yet"

The she stalks down the corridor, through the dining room and into the room where she was being prepped.

I can only think of one thought

I should've said no.

**Okay, you guys are probably thinking that I hate Peeta. I don't. I love him. It was fun to write, and don't worry it works out... *grins mischievously***

**Hey, you see that really attractive blue button, says REVIEW THIS CHAPTER? Please click it. Put it out of its misery. You know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4 Who Am I Kidding?

**DiScLaimER: Yeah, the Hunger Games? I don't own it. Suzanne Collins does. Kapeesh? **

**Okay...I know you're out there...NOT reviewing! Why, may I ask? To tell me this reason, click the blue button at the end of the story. That would be nice. 'kay?**

Katniss' POV

The rest of my prep is a blur. My fury at the...scum across the corridor overrides most of my senses. The sense of pity that I felt once directed at Madge is now directed at myself.

_I can't believe I thought he liked me._

I said no to him. I was embarrassed. I wanted to say yes. I was going to tell him.

Then he asked Madge out.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

I remember the day so well... Going in class, breathing in to prepare myself for telling him I was sorry, that I had changed my mind. I expected his eyes to land on me, to light up and beg me for another chance.

Instead, I found him with his arm around my best friends waist.

He never loved me. Not really.

He used me. He made me fall in love with him.

And I hate him for it.

Madge's POV

I need to finish this. Does he think I'm stupid? I know. Everything.

The cheating.

The dare.

The threat.

I was the threat. The blackmail to Katniss for saying no.

The dare. To ask her out.

The cheating. On me.

Well, Mr. Mellark, I wasn't faithful either. That's how I know about the dare.

Katniss tells her hunting partner everything.

And he told me.

But I was embarrassed.

And I always get my revenge...

Peeta's POV

I walk out of my prep room, satisfied at the outfit for the opening ceremonies. Portia, my stylist, is incredible. I am completely sure I will burn alive in my outfit. I'm thinking of an escape root, when she comes out of her prep room.

And I actually gasp.

Wow.

Her grey eyes look fierce, dangerous, her dark braid is accented with red. The outfit, the cape, identical to mine, makes her look...

Untouchable.

Deadly.

Amazing.

_Stop it! You can't start to...fall in love with her._

Oh, who am I kidding?

I was always in love with her.

**Okay, short, I know. But it's New Years! YEY! This is officially the last update of 2010! (well, on my story. It's 23:26! This is my personal favourite. Agree? Disagree? Yeah, well the seriously sad blue button underneath this needs cheering up, so click it, and review? Thanks. I mean it. **


	5. Chapter 5 Holding Hands

**DisClaImer: Yeah, um, Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. Not me. Yeah, that's right. I don't own the Hunger Games. Get the picture?NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Did you all like the last chapter? Yeah? Well, the very, very attractive blue button likes being clicked. It actually says DONT CLICK WET PAINT. So, we all know what to do now, don't we? **

Katniss' POV

Bread Boy hasn't stopped staring at me. The way I thought he would have the day he started dating Madge, when I wanted to tell him yes...

But I am slightly distracted by the fact that I am going to be set on FIRE.

Cinna, my stylist, is trying to reassure me that it is just synthetic fire, I have nothing to be scared of.

Yeah, right.

As my shaking legs board the chariot, I desperately try to look brave, bored, like after the reaping.

It's not working.

I wince as first my cape, then my veil is set alight, and then a sound of relief escapes my mouth. Cinna was right. It doesn't hurt or burn. A quick glance at my district partners face confirms that the fire he has just been set alight with was synthetic, too.

I'm not sure if I'm pleased about that.

Peeta's POV

Nerves build up inside me as the district 11 chariot exits into the City Circle. My eyes scan the crowd and land on Cinna, Katniss' stylist, and Portia. They are gesturing for us to...? what? I glance at Katniss and find that she, too is looking at them, trying to understand what they want us to do. They are holding their hands together and..! They want us to hold hands!

"Hold hands!" I exclaim, making Katniss jump.

"What?" She sounds disgusted at the idea.

I grab her hand and turn to the stylists, who are nodding in confirmation.

There isn't any time for her to argue as our chariot rolls out into the city cirle...

Madge's POV

Holding Hands. That's what Gale and I are doing as the chariot rides start.

As district 12 nears, I have mixed feelings. I want bad costumes to embarrass Peeta, but good costumes to attract sponsors for Katniss.

As the doors to the City Circle opens for the district 12 chariot, there is a moment of shock, before the noise from the crowd turns into one universal scream.

They are on fire.

Well, their capes are.

But one other detail catches my eye.

They are holding hands.

Gale's POV

I watch as my best friend and my... what can I call Madge? My lover? Well, my best friend and my...lover's boyfriends chariot rolls into the City Circle. The first detail I notice is not that they seem to be on fire, but they are... holding hands. My first thought is _What? _But I don't see Katniss falling for her best friends boyfriend. She has more respect for her than that.

I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about how Madge is going take it, so I swivel round to face her and watch as Madge's expression turns from anticipation to...what? Pleasure?

"Madge?" I say gently "Are you okay?"

Then something completely unexpected happens.

She begins to laugh.

I stare in shock as she turns to me.

"What?" I ask.

"This is perfect!" She giggles "I couldn't have asked for better!"

"What?" I repeat. "Perfect for what?"

She stops giggling now, and turns to me slowly "My plan"

**I'm sorry okay! I was going to make it longer, but it seemed better to stop here, on a kind of cliffhanger. So, anyway. There is a blue button somewhere below this note. Why don't you press it? A click a day keeps the doctor away.**


	6. Chapter 6 I Always Get My Revenge

**DISclaimer: So. The Hunger Games. I don't own it. Suzanne Collins does. I wish I did, but I don't. ON WiTH THE STORY!**

**Before Chapter Promise; This chapter will be longer than all those before it. I swear. **

**Okay? Okay. **

**Sorry for the STRONG LANGUAGE**

Gale's POV

I laugh as Madge finishes explaining her plan. "Will that really work?" I question

"Yep." Madge replies confidently, picking up a newspaper named 'Capitol Mail'. "Look" she says, pointing to an article that it devoted to this years tributes. My stomach churns as I see an image of Katniss pushing Prim away, and me dragging her back to her mother...

My thoughts are interrupted as Madge points her finger to the number at the bottom of the page. "I'm going to call him" 'him' being Mezo Tusdar, the journalist who has wrote the article, "and tell him all about Peeta Mellark's cheating ways, his girlfriend, back home, how he asked_ her_ out for a dare, how the charm I gave him this year for his bracelet is a locket, how I left a message inside." Madge finishes triumphantly, and I have to laugh.

"And what will this achieve, Miss Undersee?" I say playfully, pulling her by her waist closer to me.

"He will loose sponsors when they realise there are no _star-crossed lovers of District 12"_Madge says in disgust. " And Katniss will probably gain more. They will feel sorry for her. It's perfect!" I laugh gleefully.

"Here." I say, passing Madge the phone.

Peeta's POV

After the chariots, Katniss heads immediately up to her room. "Wait! I call after her, running down the hall, chasing her. She stops and swivels round so abruptly I almost run into her. "What?" she spits at me. "Another dare? Well, I'm not sticking around to listen" She goes to turn, but I grab her arm.

She begins to protest, but I interrupt "I never meant to hurt you. I was so upset that you said no, I...I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me" I step closer, but she steps back, leaning against the wall. "It was always you. Only you. Only ever you..." Impulsively, I lean forward and kiss her. She responds, but then pulls away.

"I...We...Can't!" She stammers, before breaking my free from my grasp and charging down the corridor, leaving me alone.

I turn round, eyes closed, and leaning against the wall.

I open my eyes, which become filled with utter horror.

There is a camera man outside the window opposite the wall where I just kissed Katniss.

He smirks at me, waves the camera at me teasingly, then disappears.

Shit.

Katniss' POV

What did I just do?

I kissed him. KISSED HIM.

We are going to the Hunger Games.

Only one of us is coming back.

Maybe not even one.

I can't fall for him. Not now.

_I should have said yes._

I collapse on the bed, and all the energy is zapped out of me.

I'll deal with this tomorrow.

I wake up to the sound of banging on my door, and a voice demanding I go down to breakfast, "NOW!"

Haymitch.

After getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I enter the dining room, planning to sit as far away from Peeta as possible, but I can see Haymitch as other plans.

"There" He growls at me, pointing to the seat beside Peeta. He is holding what I think is a newspaper in his hand.

"Now" he sounds seriously annoyed. "Explain this"

He slams the newspaper, which is called 'Capitol Mail' on the table in front of me.

The front page is a picture of me and Peeta, kissing, with the title '_Star-Crossed love __rat'_

And I see that the journalist has had an exclusive interview with someone.

Madge.

Peeta's POV

I stare at the newspaper, mortified.

Madge has told them everything.

The Dare.

The Cheating.

The Threat.

When asked about our relationship, she even says it is 'dead and buried'

We are so over.

Haymitch stares at us in silence as I read the last line of the article.

"Is there anything you would like to tell Mr. Mellark, Madge?" the journalist, Mezo Tusdar, asks "Tell him to look inside the last charm I gave him"

I fiddle with the charm, which is a small heart, to discover it was actually a locket. It clicks open, and a small piece of paper falls from it. On it reads five words.

"_I always get my revenge"_

I stare at it silently until Haymitch grabs at it, and roars in anger.

"You idiot!" He bellows at me. "Do you have any idea how much this will affect your sponsors?"

I don't reply.

As my eyes catch the picture that takes up the front page, I look at Katniss and I kissing. I turn to look at her, and I see by her face that she didn't know this was going to happen.

When I think of Madge, all I can think of is...

How could you?

Madge's POV

I run to the door to grab my father's 'Capitol Mail' before he can . Gale has came round early, so we can read it together. We can stop going out in secret now!

I run into the front room and hand Gale the paper, not wanting to look first.

He gasps, "No way!"

I have to look now.

My jaw drops as I see the picture of Peeta and Katniss kissing, followed by the title _'Star-Crossed love rat' _followed by Peeta's name.

My eyes scan the article, and I laugh as I see the words "I presume you and Mr. Mellark are over now?" and my reply "Our relationship is dead and buried. I've moved on."

I look up at Gale's face and smile. Now for stage two of our master plan.

We head to my father's office, he isn't there, it's to early for him to be up, and photocopy the article, picture and everything.

Gale and I then go over to the school, which isn't guarded, there is nothing worth taking.

We sneak into each classroom, and put a copy of the article on each desk.

Now everyone knows, what a cheating scum he is.

I warned him.

I always get my revenge.

Katniss' POV

Haymitch is screaming at Peeta, how he has decreased his sponsorship chances, and I can't bare to listen to the rest, so I get up and begin to leave the room, my cheeks burning as I see the picture of us kissing.

_I can't believe I kissed that idiot!_

As I read the article, it all came back. The betrayal to my best friend. The dare.

Shame isn't a good enough word.

As I near the door, Peeta begins to say my name "Kat-" "Don't" I cut him off "Stay away from me" "But" he tries again, only to be interrupted by Haymitch "Leave her be, boy" His voice is overcome with pity.

And it is directed at me.

This is just one more reason to hate Peeta Mellark.

**Okay, you like? I kept my promise! This is the longest chapter yet! Wooooo! Okay, so this is my second update today! I think that deserves a press of the blue button. Please? Oh, and sorry for switching POV's so much, but it was fun! **

**Oh! I actually love Peeta! I hat being mean to him, but wait and see...**

YEY!


	7. Chapter 7 Regret

**DiScLaimER; Yeah, I have ran out of half-decent diclaimer ideas now. **

**I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**This is my third update today! So it will be short. 'kay? 'kay. There is now a poll up (I think) asking if Peeta and Katniss should end up together in this story. So go on my profile and VOTE! Please? Pretty Please? Pretty Please with a Cherry On Top?**

Katniss' POV

I take a deep breath and head back into the dining room. I still need to train, right? I'm going to the Hunger Games!

I peek my head around the corner and see the hurt look on Peeta's face as he twirls his charm bracelet around on his wrist.

I really,_ really_ want to kiss him.

Maybe I _was_ a bit harsh before. I mean, I already knew what he had done. I know he did it because he was hurt. Because I said no. Because he loved me...

I step into the room, but no-one notices, so I kind of shuffle to my seat, making a noise with my feet, which makes both Peeta and Haymitch, who has had his head in the newspaper, jump. Peeta looks like he is going to say something, but Effie Trinket comes into the room before he has chance, and ushers us to the elevator for training.

I didn't even have any breakfast.

Peeta's POV

To my dismay, Effie gets into the elevator with us. I was hoping to speak to Katniss. Alone.

"Peeta!" Effie turns to me "That poor girl in the article! What where you thinking?"

"I was feeling...rejected when I asked her out. I was using her to hurt someone else. And you have no idea how much I regret it"

"That's no excuse. This has really hurt your sponsor chances." Effie is about to continue babbling on, but the elevator doors open and the whole of the training centre stops talking and stares. I look to Katniss, who gulps, and walks away.

_Why?_ I ask myself. _Why did you hurt her?_

There is only only one feeling I am experiencing, and it isn't fear of the Hunger Games.

Regret.

Madge's POV

I watch everyone's faces as they walk into class and cautiously pick up the pieces of paper left on their desks. I watch as Delly Cartwright's face burns as she reads. She must be up to the part where I say that I know who he cheated on me with. Good.

I watch as the teacher walks in and picks up a spare copy from a desk and, when reading, her head shoots up as a knock on the door interrupts.

Uh-oh.

In walks my father.

I stand up and leave before he can say anything. Everyone watches as I walk towards him, and out the door.

As I turn around I see that Gale is being held up by Carter, our servant, against the wall. "Hey" he says weakly. "Hi" I respond, as strongly as I can, but now I am scared.

"What" My father bellows "Is the meaning of this?" He holds up a photocopied version of the article.

"Revenge" I squeak out.

"Well, young lady, you are going to call up the Capitol, and tell them that you knew the whole time, and that you just didn't want Katniss to have him! That you forced Delly to go out with him, to cheat on you. That YOU organised the dare!" My father shouts so loud that I'm surprised the walls don't break.

Gale gasps "Madge?" He squeaks out

"How do you know that?" I scream at my father. He is to right to have guessed.

In answer, he holds up his diary.

I can now only feel one thing.

Regret.

Gale's POV

Am I mad at her? No. I think it was pretty selfless, first she tried to set Katniss up with bread boy, because she knew that Katniss liked him. But when he said no, she went out with him so Katniss didn't feel awkward. I love this girl. She is selfless. I know her.

Instead of looking at her father, she turns to me, and before she can say sorry, I break free from the grasp of the servant and kiss her. I break away only when a chorus of 'oooohs' are heard, and Madge and I turn to see her class members pressed up against the wall. They must have heard the mayor's speech, how she manipulated Peeta.

I walk in and tell them her reasons. They understand. The mayor gets permission for Madge and me to have the rest of the day of to call the Capitol to do another exclusive. This time, for the right reasons.

There is also an assembly being held to explain why all pupils had a copy of the article pinned to there desks.

Ooops.

**So, short, yes, but this is the third chapter of the day! I'm spoiling you!**

**MISSING! Review This Chapter button! Colour-Blue. If you see it CLICK IT! **


	8. Chapter 8 I Truly Do

**DISCLaimer: The Hunger Games? They ain't mine. We clear? Yeah? Good. **

**Okay...THANK YOU! To all those people who have reviewed and added this to story alert! Seriously, Thanks, I really appreciate it! Keep Reviewing please! Constructive criticism is always welcome :) **

**THERE IS STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please vote on my Poll!**

**Now...On with the story!**

Katniss' POV

I am trying to avoid Peeta. I like him too much. He will just hurt me. Like he did Madge. But this time, we are going into the Hunger Games. So he could really, _really,_ hurt me. I am at the knife throwing station, watching the boy from two skewer dummy after dummy through the heart with a spear.

Ouch.

I watch Peeta, who is at the hand to hand combat section wrestle the man, a training assistant, to the ground and sit on him, pulling a knife from his pocket and holding it to the man's throat, showing that is this were actually the Games, the man would be dead.

He looks up triumphantly and catches my eye, so I quickly divert my gaze and pick up a knife, throw it , and watch as it sticks to where the heart would be on the cardboard cut out of a tribute that Is pinned up against the wall. I turn to look at the clock. 11:30. That gives us at least an hour before lunch, and I am starving now due to my lack of breakfast.

I am daydreaming about the Capitol delicacies when a bell sounds for an 'early lunch' because of some special programming. I walk to the dining room and sit in the far corner, and look up to watch the special programming. It is a over-the-phone interview with someone.

Madge.

Peeta's POV

I gasp as Madge's plan is revealed. She set me up! She made Delly throw herself at me! She set up the dare! She was cheating on me with...Gale? When she says this, I swivel round to see that Katniss' jaw has dropped open.

She didn't know about any of this.

When Madge explains why she did it. Because she knew we liked each other, and wanted to make Katniss jealous to make her realise that she did like me, Katniss' face burns red, and she stands up abruptly to leave the room, before being ordered to sit back down, as this was 'important'.

We watch in silence as Madge apologises for not volunteering for Katniss, so I could win and come home to Katniss, because it was obvious we love each other, and she begged the Capitol to let it be so that two of us can win. That it can change and we can be together. That we can fall in love.

Then Gale begins to speak.

Katniss' POV

This is too much to take in. As I glance around the room, I see that half of the eyes are on me, and the other half on Peeta.

I look back at the screen, digging my nails into my hands as I try to process what Gale is saying. He is justifying what Madge has done, why she did it, and that she did it because she cares. I dig my nails deeper into my hands.

He says that he loves her.

He says that she did it for me.

He says that she is selfless.

My hands begin to bleed.

My hunting partner is protecting her!

All the pain and misery that...that bitch caused me! And he is _protecting _her.

Now he is re-enforcing what Madge said, that we should both be able to win. That we are made for each other.

That we are the star-crossed lovers of District 12.

Fury is now boiling inside me, threatening to spill. Who are _they_ to decide this? Who exactly are they to tell me, and the Capitol that I love him. Even if I do. And I truly do.

I love him.

I come back to my senses long enough to hear Caesar Flickerman to say "Last words now, Mr. Hawthorne, please"

And he says "You love him, Katniss. I have known you forever. I_ know_ you. Don't lie to yourself and deny it. You love him as much as I love Madge, and if you die in these Games, you will never give yourself a chance to truly love him."

And with that, the line goes dead.

Madge's POV

I breathe a sigh of relief as Gale puts to phone down. He walks up to me, wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I break away only to say "I love you too."

He pulls away and says, "Do you think they'll do it?"

"What?" I say, confused.

"The Capitol. Let them both win. Do you think that they'll let them?"

"I don't know, maybe?" I hope they do. I really, _really _do.

Gale begins to speak, but he is interrupted by a knock on the door.

I break free from his grasp and go to answer it.

Gale's POV

I wait in the silent front room, hear the click of the door as Madge opens it.

Then I hear her scream.

**Like it? Well, there is a little blue button that needs some serious cheering up. Click it. Yeah, that's right. Click it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Where Do We Start

**DISCLAIMER; The Hunger Games. It is owned by Suzanne Collins. Not me. Okay?**

**Thank you for the reviews! And the adds to story alert! Okay, this is my second update today, but I couldn't resist! I hope you all like the next chapter! **

**Yayyyy!**

Katniss' POV

The bell for the end of lunch goes, and I stand up slowly, leaving my plate of untouched food on the table. I wait for the other tributes to file out of the room, and see Peeta is still sat at his table.

I walk over as he begins to stand, I don't think he knows I'm still here. I watch as he turns around and looks up, jumping slightly when he sees me stood there.

"I am so, _so_ sorry." I say, and I mean it. "I was...I didn't know, I thought-"

Then he kisses me.

And this time, I don't pull away.

Peeta's POV  


Why is she apologising?

I need to apologise.

This time, I pull away, and begin to speak before she gets the chance.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never asked her out after I asked you. I was stupid. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She whispers, before kissing me again lightly, then grabbing my hand and walking into the training hall with her head held high.

The room turns silent when we walk in. Then a boy, from District 4, I think, wolf-whistles and the tributes return to what they were doing before.

"So" I whisper to Katniss, pulling her close, "Where do we start?"

Gale's POV

I run to the door to find Madge on her knees, arms held behind her back. "Madge!" I rush to her, punching the Peacekeeper who is holding her arms in the face, causing him to effectively release her.

My victory, however, is short lived. I am grabbed from behind and punched in the head, causing me to collapse to my knees in agony. Madge is crying and I try to reach her, but my arms are yanked behind me even tighter, causing me to fall to the floor face-first.

"Gale!" Madge is in hysterics now. "Are you okay? I am so, _so_ sorry!"

I ignore her. "Why are you doing this?" I demand.

I don't get an answer, but am hauled through Madge's back door and into a hovercraft that has landed in her garden.

Inside, I get the biggest shock ever.

The man sitting in front of me is President Snow.

"Now." He says "Where do we start?"

**Okay, this is kind of an extension of the last chapter, really, so that's why it is so short. Could you please press the Review this Story button? It is a very attractive blue colour, and has a little speech bubble next to it? You all familiar with it? Yeah? Good.**


	10. Chapter 10 Allies

**DiScLaImEr: Yeah, the thing is... I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! the amazing genius Suzanne Collins does! Wooooo!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock! This chapter is to clear things up a bit, so enjoy!**

Madge's POV  


President Snow.

We are in _soo_ much trouble.

"So. Do you know why you're here."

It isn't a question. I glance at Gale, who's eyes have widened and filled with terror.

"That...stunt you pulled on the live broadcast, about asking to change the rules. That's why you are here." President Snow continues in a tone that suggests he is almost...bored.

I am trying so hard to concentrate, but there is an overpowering smell off roses with...what is that? The President leans forward, and the smell becomes stronger, and I suddenly realise what it is.

Blood.

"Now, the Capitol is smitten with the_ star-crossed lovers of District 12_. I would have a...rebellion on my hands if I didn't make it possible for them both to win. I am going to have to change the rules."

My eyes light at the thought that both Katniss and Peeta might be coming home.

"But you are going to have to pay."

The light in my eyes is replaced with an immediate terror.

"But first, we must think of each other as...

allies."

And with that, the hovercraft takes off, leaving District 12 with us still in it.

Katniss' POV

Over the next two days of training, Peeta and I glue ourselves to each others hands, only letting go to practice skills, to learn more. On the second day, Peeta and I are practising throwing spears, when a girl, a beautiful girl with flowing blond hair approaches us. I throw the spear in my hand, which sticks into what would be the shaft in the dummy's stomach, and turn around to face her.

"Glimmer." She holds her hand out to me "Katniss." I reply, shaking her held out hand.

"Good shot" she says, gesturing to the dummy. I look cautiously over at Peeta, but he is engrossed in learning how to attach and detach the spearhead.

"What do you want?" I ask the girl bluntly. The private session is after lunch, and I want to learn as much as I can.

She replies with one word, and an outstretched hand.

"Allies?"

**This was the 3rd update of today! Again! Okay, I hope that helped clear things up.**

**Katniss has forgiven Peeta because Madge set him up, and they are now dating, thanks to those who voted on the poll! **

**If you have any questions, review! Or just review anyway! Thank You! :D **


	11. Chapter 11 Play The Game

**DisClaimer; The complete genius that is The Hunger Games? I don't own it. **

**Okay...Here is the next chapter! WARNING! I started this at like, half 2 in the mornig, so I apologise in advance if it is naff. So...yeah ;)**

Katniss' POV

I blink at the blond girls outstretched hand.

"Join the careers? You want us to join the careers?" I see that Peeta is still absorbed with messing with the spear.

"The careers? Like I would stick with that bunch of idiots!" Glimmer says in surprise, and I look at her, think about the amount of disgust that filled her voice at even the suggestion that she would ally with them, and I know she is telling the truth.

Maybe it would help, allying with her. She's a volunteer! She knows how to fight. I'm about to say yes, when I think about the alliance I have already. I nudge Peeta, who seems momentarily annoyed about me disrupting him from assembling the spear, until he sees Glimmer.

"Umm, hi..." he says, shooting me a questioning look. "Glimmer isn't with the careers, and she was wondering if we were interested in an alliance." I explain to Peeta.

"Oh. Ermm, can we have a moment?" Peeta says to Glimmer, who just shrugs and says "Okay" and turns to the trainer.

"What do you think?" Peeta asks, pulling me aside by my wrist.

"I say yes. I mean, one more threat to keep tabs on, and she's a good fighter. Why not?" I ask, wanting his approval.

Peeta nods. "Okay. We can always kill her if she becomes too much of a threat."

"Great!" I say happily. For some reason, I like the thought of having another ally in this death game.

I walk over to Glimmer and tell her that we agree. "Fab!" She exclaims happily, and begins talking about strengths and weaknesses, so I just nod and look interested.

_Haymitch will be glad we have made an ally. _I think. He was telling me to make some, but I just said that I had Peeta and told him to leave it.

I am glad to have one more ally to play the game with.

Gale's POV

Madge and I have now landed in the Capitol, and Madge gets permission to call her father to tell him and my mother where we are, and to say that we are just doing an interview.

As we are led into a room that has red walls and floors, but is furnished completely white, I am not surprised when Madge and I are once again sat face to face with the President.

"Now." He says, his eyes focused on me, and I so badly want to look away, but force myself to hold my ground.

"Today I am announcing the rule change, that if the last two remaining tributes are from the same District, they may both live."

"But after" for the first time yet, the President smiles.

"You must play the game."

**Yes, I know, I know. Short. Again. So shoot me! It is 03:07, and I have drank half a litre of banana milkshake, so my brain has gone numb now, but I forced myself to finish for you readers out there! **

**So, please, please review! The delightful blue button loves being clicked!**


	12. Chapter 12 Good Luck

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger Games. Or even the ideas for this chapter, the credit for those go to **KelsNicole92 ** and **HungerGuy** ! I am always welcome too new ideas, so if you have any, please let me know!**

**So, I hope you like this chapter, Review much! YEAH!**

Katniss' POV

So, apparently today we are 'readying' ourselves for the interview. So we have to work with Haymitch and Effie on an interview angle and etiquette. We decide to be coached separately for this stage, we might get distracted if we are being coached together. I start with Effie, who makes me walk in stupid shoes, and teaches me to smile. Smiling is apparently about smiling more.

As I walk down for lunch, Peeta and Haymitch both seem very happy, so I am hoping that my session with Haymitch will be an improvement. As I sit down next to Peeta, he whispers

"How was it?" and all that I can think of to reply is;

"Good Luck"

Lunch is over far to quickly for my liking, and I am soon sat in a room with Haymitch, talking about my 'angle'.

"They will ask you about Peeta, undoubtedly, and since the private training scores are being aired only an hour earlier, he will ask you if you are pleased or disappointed with it..."

I haven't told anyone except Peeta what happened in my private session. Okay so I lost my head. But they weren't paying attention! All I did was shoot an arrow at their stupid pig! That isn't that bad, right?

Peeta will get a good score. He did some hand-to-hand combat with that guy, fixed some spear heads, threw knives. They probably thought he was a career! And I will get a score so low, no one will sponsor me!

Oh, well.

"So my angle is the love struck girl?" I ask.

"That's your best shot" Haymitch says as he cracked open another bottle of wine, and slurping loudly from it.

"So is that it?" I question, and Haymitch nods. So for the next few hours, I walk around in the heels Effie gave me, resisting the urge to hike my dress up to my thighs. Then Cinna comes in to get my ready for the interview.

The last thing Haymitch, who is almost completely incoherent with alcohol now, says to my is

"Good luck, sweetheart."

I'm going to need it.

Peeta's POV

Wow. When Katniss comes out of prep, I actually gasp. She gives the illusion that she is a flame, her skin is covered in a gold dust.

When Glimmer appears out of the elevator, I gasp at her as well. She is wearing a see through, provocative dress that has sparkles covering her private areas so she isn't naked.

She grins at me, so I close my jaw and straighten my suit, blushing. Katniss compliments her on her gown, and then excuses herself so she can talk to Cinna.

"You look... stunning." I say honestly to Glimmer, trying not to drool.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Glimmer replies, and I blush, tugging on the end of my suit sleeve to hide my embarrassment. Glimmer steps close enough so that we could kiss, and I see that her blue eyes have twinkling silver flecks in them.

And I can't help it. I spin her round, push her up against the wall I was leaning on only moments ago and kiss her.

We stay like this, kissing, until we are interrupted by a cackle of laughter.

Haymitch.

"Well, aren't you a player!" He laughs and Glimmer breaks away from my grip, smirking, and walks down the corridor, just as Katniss comes down.

"Where are you going?" she asks Glimmer, who smiles and replies smugly

"To reapply my lipstick." Katniss just smiles and carries on walking.

I breathe a sigh of relief that Haymitch caught us. He catches my sigh and suddenly looks sober.

"Look, I don't know what game your playing, son, but pick a girl."

At that moment, Katniss comes over and kisses my cheek, which makes Haymitch begin to laugh again.

"Good Luck!" And with that he walks of down the corridor, laughing.

I turn around and smile weakly as a response to the questioning look Katniss is giving me, grab her hand and smile, and we walk together into the hall where the interviews are being held.

Haymitch's words echo around in my head.

_Good Luck_.

I'm going to need it.

Madge's POV

I really do not like the sound of that.

Play The Game?

"Please?" I say, my voice shaking. "Please, leave Gale out of this. It was my-my fault."

The President looks at me.

"But then the Game won't work." He replies, as if he expected me to say that anyway.

"What is the Game?" Gale asks boldly, and I sigh inwardly. Being bold isn't going to get him out of this mess. Being humble might though.

The President stands and motions for us to follow. We walk down corridor after corridor until we end up in a room that resembles a meadow.

"Now. This is where the Cornucopia in the Arena will be. Now, this wall" he pats the wall "Is a television screen. When the Games have started, it will show District 12 on it full time. Now, if anything happens to them, it will happen to you too."

My eyes widen. We have to watch them suffer, and suffer ourselves.

"Now, of course, not much might happen to them normally." For the first time, the President smiles. "So the gamemakers will be making sure that the District 12 tributes have an_ especially_ fun time in the arena this year."

A glance at Gale and I know he is experiencing the same shock, horror that I am experiencing.

And then I can't help it. I burst into tears.

This makes the President's blown up lips become stretched into an even wider smile.

He stalks out of the room, saying one last thing.

"Good Luck!"

**Yeah, I will start with Gale's POV next time, since his didn't feature in this one...**

**Thank you for your ideas! If anyone has any, please tell me! **

**Oh, and I originally made it longer, but I took a bit off to start the next chapter, so that's why I took so long to update. Sorry!**

**Sooooooo, you know that button. The blue one? Click it. Please?**


	13. Chapter 13 I Know Those Eyes

**DiScLaImEr: Yeah, the incredible, amazing trilogy that goes by the name The Hunger Games.**

**It ain't mine. Okay. Yeah?**

**Thank You! For all my reviews, especially KelsNicole92! YEAH! And a massive thanks to all of those who favourite or put this story (or me!) on alert! YOU ROCK!**

**Okay, I am sorry if I don't update as often now... I have a Physics GCSE in two weeks that I need to get at least a B on *gulps* so, I have to revise... sorry! I will still try to update daily!**

**Now...**

Gale's POV 

I watch the President leave the room, shut the door, and gives the guards, who were in the room when we arrived, orders to untie us, and turn the screen on to watch the interviews. They each untie one of us so the ropes are loose enough for us to shimmy out of them ourselves. They then quickly back out of the room, pressing a button on a remote that makes the wall that makes the T.V light up with power.

I scramble out of my ropes and rush to Madge, help her out and hold her. She can't speak for sobbing, but I can make out one sentence.

"I'm sorry."

So am I, Madge, I think, soothing her.

So am I.

We both turn to the giant screen in silence as Caesar Flickerman announces

"And welcome, tributes of the 74th Hunger Games!"

I'm not paying attention as a girl in an almost see-through gold gown slinks to the stage, and when she begins to speak, it is clear she is playing the sexy angle, and I tune out, comforting Madge, until something he says catches my attention.

"So, you aren't sticking with the Career alliance this year?" Caesar asks her in surprise.

"No" she replies smugly. "I have an even better alliance."

"Care to share?" Caesar asks, but the buzzer sounds before she gets chance to reply.

"Well, I guess we will find out tomorrow, when the Games begin!" Caesar says cheerfully,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Glimmer Adorra of District 1!" And with that, she flaunts off the stage, and I stop watching until I see Katniss walk shakily onto the stage, smiling at Peeta as she goes.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that this is one of the most anticipated interviews of the year!" Caesar begins, and the audience cheers.

"So, you and Peeta?" Caesar questions, and that is all he needs to say, as Katniss' eyes light up, but to my surprise, when they flash onto Peeta's face, he seems to have a look of...guilt hidden behind his smile. I feel Madge tense beside me as we kneel on the grass floor, and I know that it isn't just me.

"Peeta and I, we have so little time left together.." Katniss begins to tear up, and this is the girl who never cries. "I just want to be with him forever, and knowing it can't happen, just makes me feel so.." She can't finish.

Then the crowd, who was sobbing with Katniss, suddenly stop. I watch as the clock that counts down to the end of the interview, to the buzzer, pause. I watch the one and only

President Snow

walk to the stage, and watch Katniss' expression of sorrow change to one of confusion.

Caesar rises and offers the President his chair, but Snow waves the offer away, literally.

"I'm not staying long." He says humorously, and the audience laughs, but it sounds like fear.

"I am hear to announce a rule change." He pauses as the audience, the tributes, the whole of Panem gasps.

"This year, one girl and one boy can survive, regardless of District. If they are from different District's and form a romantic attachment, they will be given permission to move to the same one, so they can live together." The President announces with a flourish.

The audience, the tributes, and possibly the whole of Panem are cheering with happiness, at the thought of the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12 coming home, less opponents, better odds.

But Madge and I aren't cheering.

Because we are going to have to pay.

Peeta's POV

A rule change! That just doesn't happen! I smile at Katniss and glance around, as Glimmer catches my eye. Her eyes are shining and she winks at me.

Then it hits me.

Either one of them could survive.

I shake my head at her, and her smiling face turns stone cold.

I turn to see that Katniss is finishing the rest of the interview, and the buzzer signalling the end of her interview goes off and I stand up, breathing in and begin to wake my way to the stage, kissing Katniss on the cheek as she passes, but catch Glimmers stare as well.

Caesar questions me about Madge, my feelings towards her now, and I answer truthfully.

"I forgive her. She did it for me. For Katniss. Even if she did get hurt on the way."

The audience aww's and I smile, and Caesar and I play it cool for the rest of the universe, and I talk and talk and talk about Katniss until the buzzer beeps and I walk of the stage.

Then I catch Glimmer's eyes, and they are full of hurt, pain. I caused it.

I know those eyes to well.

Those are the feeling that used to fill Katniss' beautiful grey ones.

Now, I will have to pay.

In the Hunger Games.

Madge's POV

He forgives me.

Understands.

And the thought makes me cry.

I turn around and sob into Gale's shoulder.

"Look." Gale lifts my chin, turns my head towards the screen as Peeta catches the District 1 girl's eye again,his eyes filled with fear, anger and something else...lust? Hers are filled with hatred and want. Mine so often filled the same, hatred he loved Katniss and not me, want. I wanted him.

I know those eyes too well.

I turn to Gale, who's eyes are the same as Glimmer's as well. Except the want is to hurt Peeta, who to us, is going to hurt Katniss. I hope no one else can tell, otherwise they might revoke the change because there is no star-crossed lovers of District 12.

I wonder if we feel the emotional pain as well?

I turn to the screen and see Peeta has covered his emotions with an unreadable mask as he used to do so often. And once more, I think

I know those eyes too well.

**YAY! I hope you like it! Oh, and if you are upset about the whole Peeta-is-a-cheat, don't worry... *grins* Yeah, the blue button?**

**CLICK IT!**


	14. Chapter 14 Why?

**DiscLAimER: The Hunger Games? Aren't mine. The idea for this chapter? Not mine either. The credit for that goes to KelsNicole92! Thank you! **

**Sooo, another update! I have spent wayyy to much time doing science homework, so if this is a bit, well, naff, blame Physics. Okay?**

**So, into the arena!**

Katniss' POV

A light breeze rises the wisps of hair that still surround my face, and I glance around, trying to grasp a sense of my surroundings, I catch sight of a large, woody area.

_Yes! _I think. Now I know where my first move will be too, I try to find the members of my alliance, and as I look around the circle of tributes and find that my eyes meet Peeta's. He smiles and gestures to the woods, and I nod back, but begin looking for Glimmer as the sun is blocking my view of Peeta, hurting my eyes.

I quickly catch sight of Glimmer, who is eyeing up an evil looking knife, and I am planning my route into the forest, when my eyes catch sight of a deadly bow and arrow. I remember using it in my private session, and my fingers begin itching, I am desperate to get my hands on it. I change the position of my feet towards them, to the forty metre sprint I am built for, and wait for the gong.

I don't have to wait long.

_Gong!_

I race towards the already-strung bow and arrow, my fingers wrap around it, and I am knocked to the floor, hands soon pinned down.

I look up, staring into the evil eyes of the monstrous man from District 2.

Uh-Oh.

Madge's POV

I am pinned to the ground, winded and can feel fear coursing through me. There is no-one here pinning me down, just what feels like an enormous weight. Gale can see me, but is unable to reach me, and is running, running like Peeta is. Except Peeta is oblivious to Katniss' situation. I watch the screen, which is focused on Katniss, as the tribute, from District 2? Growl at her. I can feel the air of his breath on me... how are they doing that? When the boy lets out a yelp of pain and releases Katniss, reflectively releasing me.

I watch as the red-head from 5 darts away from the scene, leaving the knife she had thrown in 2's arm. She is quickly followed by Katniss, who must have been embraced by Peeta, as Gale's arms are now encircling me, pulling me close, followed by a quick kiss on the lips, before he releases her. I wish Peeta hadn't let Katniss go, as I want to cling to Gale longer, kiss him for longer. I watch the screen now, and see Glimmer's face is filled with hatred, jealousy. I watch as Katniss explains the incident, and the words are suddenly coming from my own mouth, and the last word that comes from my, Katniss' mouth is...

"Why?"

Glimmer's POV

Why?

Why did that red-haired idiot save her? This could have been so much simpler.

I am thinking of my revenge on that cow, when she drops from a tree in front of us. Katniss drops Peeta's hand and jumps back, pulling the bow up to her shoulder and drawing the string back reflectively.

But before she shoots, she recognises the girl as her saviour and drops her arm back down to her side. She walks up to Peeta and says "You. Over there." Peeta looks at her in disbelief and she adds "Girl problems." He backs away, strolling further into the forest, and it's almost like its only us there, no other threats.

"Look." The red head whispers harshly. "You need to ditch him."

My jaw drops open in disbelief.

"He is cheating on you with" her gaze shoots upwards and lands on me. "-with a career."

Katniss shoots her back down with a harsh reply. "How do you know that? Why can I trust you?" she spits back.

"I...saw them." She shoots me a look. "And I saved you. I need you...both of you as allies."

So that's why she is hiding my secret.

"It's true." I interrupt before Katniss, who has tears streaming down her face now, can speak.

"I saw them too. The 4 girl. I didn't tell you because you seemed so... happy."

I need this alliance too.

Katniss' teary face becomes overcome with fury.

"That...scum." She says angrily, stomping off in the opposite direction of Peeta. I am tempted to ditch her and red-head, but they are my best chance of getting out of this hell-hole. I run to catch up with them, as they stalk as far away from Peeta as they possibly can, and as fact as they can.

Great.

Gale's POV

I stand, facing the screen, watching Katniss and the other two run away from Peeta. I her the sound of Madge's feet run away from me, hear her sobs, as, of course, Katniss is sobbing, too.

And I want more than anything to ask that idiot one thing, more than anything.

_Why?_

**Okay. YAY! That, was the first chapter of the arena. Like it? Hate it? Yeah, well...**

**CLICK that BUTTON!**


	15. Chapter 15 I'm Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: yep. I do not, I repeat, do NOT own the Hunger Games. Or pretty much any of the idea's in this chapter, the credit for them, once again go to KelsNicole92! YAY! Thank You!**

**Okay, massive apologies if I didn't reply to your review...sorry! I will try and answer all, I promise! _So..._ read on!**

Peeta's POV

They must be finished by now, surely. I can't hear them even moving, and it isn't safe to stay here for much longer, so I decide to go and check on them.

But they aren't there.

They aren't anywhere.

What did that red-head from five say to them?

Something important. Something that made them want to ditch me. _What did she say? _Anger overcomes my senses, why did they ditch me? I can only think of one thing now.

I am on my own.

In the Hunger Games.

The place of death.

Katniss' POV  


My blood is boiling at the thought of the love of my life and that _4_ girl. Together. He said he loved me. That slime ball of an idiot!I stomp my feet, only to receive a "shh!" of Delilah, the red head from 5. I abruptly stop, remembering where I am.

I turn round, glancing at Glimmer, who looks sort of..guilty since we left Peeta. Then the 'boom' of a cannon makes all of us come to a halt. I listen, counting a total of 11 cannons. 11 less contenders. 11 lives lost.

I can't help wonder if one of them was Peeta's.

I shake the thought from my head. Those cannons were for bloodbath tributes.

I turn to the other two and say "How about here for camp?" They shrug and reply, and I cant help but think.

I am on my own.

Even with allies, they want to kill me. Need to kill me.

I cant trust them.

I cant trust anyone.

Not even the love of my life.

Gale's POV

I am running, running away from the wall of fire that began after the faces in the sky. The bloodbath victims.

The girl from 3. The boy from 4. The boy from 5. Both from 6. Both from 7. The boy from 8. Both from 9. The girl from 10.

Dead.

But Peeta obviously cant think about that right now. The wall of fire closing in on him has taken most of his attention, most of my attention. Madge must be running, too. I can hear her footsteps. Suddenly I am in an open clearing, facing Madge. I glance at the screen, and Peeta is staring, dumbfounded at the 3 girls.

The wall of fire stops, a cannon goes off. I wince as Madge comes and slaps me, hear her weep. I watch Katniss do the same on screen. She is demanding him to tell her now, screaming over and over again "Why?" I hear Delilah shush Katniss, as Peeta begins to reply, I feel the words flood from my mouth

"I.. I was weak. Glimmer looked so, so tempting in that gown. It was one kiss. I swear." He is almost begging now. "It was only once. I swear. I'm sorry."

The words are coming from Peeta's mouth, from mine. They are in the look Madge is giving me now, the one she gave me when she slapped me. I wish Madge could tell that I meant the words to her, like Peeta means them to Katniss.

I'm sorry.

Madge's POV  


My jaw drops open as Katniss' does.

"Glimmer and the four girl? You were busy."

I am watching the screen now, and I see Peeta's confused expression.

"The four girl? What about her?"

I, Katniss, laughs. She gestures to Delilah and Glimmer.

"They told me about you and her."

Everyone swivels round as Delilah begins to speak.

"I never said the 4 girl. That was her." She gestures at Glimmer. "By Career, I meant Glimmer."

All stares are directed at the girl herself now. Her green eyes are filled with terror as she stammers out.

"He...he kissed me."

Peeta steps forward now.

"I don't want you. I never wanted you. It was one moment of weakness. It was never you."

Glimmer's eyes change from terror to fury.

"Well. If I can't have you, neither can she." And with that, she pulls a knife from her belt and launches herself at Peeta.

My feet, Katniss' feet are moving, moving as she launches herself at Glimmer, pulling her to the floor. I land with a thud and watch the screen, as Katniss pins Glimmer down.

"Not in this life time." And with that, she pushes her fist down on Glimmer's wrist, making her drop the knife she was clutching in her hand. Katniss picks it up and cuts Glimmer's throat with it.

A cannon goes off.

Katniss turns around, watches as Peeta clutches a spear, goes to throw it at Delilah, when the words come from my, her, mouth. "Stop!"

Peeta immediately obeys, and the spear falls to the ground.

The words come from my mouth.

"We could still use an ally."

Peeta's POV

I clutch Katniss hand, turn her around and whisper into her ear.

"Why did you forgive me?" I question.

"Because I love you..."

"I'm sorry." I say. Sorry for cheating. She knows what I mean.

"I love you too" I reply, kissing her.

Gale's POV

She forgave him.

_Thank you._

I think silently as I kiss Madge.

_Thank you._

**Yeah... I know. The Careers kill the girl from 8 before the wall of fire, blah, blah, blah. But I wanted to change it. So. Hope you liked it :D**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16 The Spark

**DisCLAIMER: Okay. I most definitely do not, do NOT own The Hunger Games. 'kay? 'kay.**

**OKAY! New chapter! Yay! Okay...I hope you like it!**

Katniss' POV

I am smiling at him, clutching his hand, when the tree next to me bursts into flames.

I hear a sizzling sound and immediately dive forward, releasing Peeta's hand from my grip, and shoulder roll, landing on my feet. I turn to see that the rock I had been leaning against has been set alight.

Another sizzle hakes my feet react, and I am running, although the smell of the smoke is overpowering, making my sense go fuzzy, dizzy...

I yank my shirt up, thankful it is wet with sweat, and block my mouth and nose with it, helping me block out the smoke. I don't know where Peeta is, and I am to set on concentrating on my own survival than looking for him.

The fireballs are less frequent now, but there isn't really enough time to have a break, just enough time to stand still.

They are no more fireballs now. The attack is over. I am still alive.

I go to get the canteen of water that is in my pack out,as Glimmer managed to fill the 3 canteens that were in our packs at the bloodbath, because there was a lake there, and we weren't sure where the next water source would be.

But as I go to take a sip, I vomit, an acid substance that scalds my throat, until there is nothing left in my stomach. I breathe heavily, and decide that it is okay to take tiny sips of water. I try to stop myself from shaking, I can't come across as weak! I need to be strong, for me, for Prim, for Peeta...Peeta! My head darts up and I look around desperately, trying to find Peeta, or even Delilah, but I cant see anything, and whenever I let my shirt drop from over my nose, the smell of smoke becomes overpowering.

I sway as I stand up, and try to call Peeta's name, but all that comes from my mouth is a raspy sound. I walk as steadily as I can, but the world is spinning, and I put my hand out to balance myself, but topple, and decide to crawl, but I can't, not while I am holding my shirt to my nose. So I lean backwards against a tree, and close my eyes.

Delilah's POV

I am on fire. FIRE.

My red hear caught the flames as I ran, as it flew out of the back of my jacket, and caught a tree that had already been hit by the flames. I instantly drop to the ground and roll, extinguish the fire, standing up to find that my waist long red hair is now above my shoulders. The hood of my jacket has burned off, and I have red welts on my hands from falling to the floor near the tree that burnt of my hair.

I don't mind about the smoke. I'm from 5, where there are factories for scientific research, DNA. It's like this all the time in 5. But still, this is bad. I pull by shirt up to cover my mouth, but leave my nose free. I stagger through the woods, and soon find Katniss unconscious, leaning up against a tree. I walk over and shake her, the smoke is clearing now, she should be okay to breathe it in now.

"Peeta?" Her voice is raspy, and she seems borderline delusional. The smoke must have really gotten to her.

"No." I say softly, surprised when I find that my voice also seems slightly off-key. "Delilah. I haven't seen Peeta yet."

She struggles to get up, but when she does, she reaches her hand out, anchors herself to me and then with her other hand, reaches out and runs her fingers through my tangled, now short hair.

"Your hair." She whispers, her voice getting stronger now as the smoke begins to clear.

"I know." I reply sadly. "But it doesn't matter. We need to find Peeta."

I don't plan on winning these Games. I haven't got a chance. But I know that their friends, the ones who did the interview, is it Gale and Madge? Are depending on their survival. I know the Capitol. They are evil. They created the Games, right?

Their friends, they had the guts to go against the Capitol, they are the reason for the rule change, they could change everything for us in Panem! They could start a rebellion! But for them to survive, I am sure that the survival of District 12 in this years Hunger Games is necessary. The hope. The light at the end of the tunnel.

The spark.

Peeta's POV

"Peeta! Peeta!" I can hear voices, two different voices, calling my name. I open my eyes, rousing myself from the world of unconsciousness, to find Katniss and Delilah walking round the forest, which now has several burnt down tree trunks instead of full grown trees in it.

I try to call out "Over here!" But all that comes out is a croaky sound.

It is enough to catch their attention, though, and they start to come towards me, so I try to make out more words, hoping that the chorus of croaks now escaping my mouth are enough to give away my location, and sure enough, they are.

Delilah's eyes light on me, and she drags Katniss over to me, who quickly kneels by my side, and begins sobbing.

"I thought that I'd lost you!" She hugs me, and I wince.

"What's wrong?" She pulls back, worry written all over face. I slowly unbutton my shirt to reveal a burn that stretches from my left hip to just below my right shoulder.

Delilah's face fills with...anger at my burn.

"How _did_ you manage that?" She snaps at me.

"I fell into a rock. That was on fire." I mumble, feeling embarrassed, weak.

Just then, a silver parachute falls from the sky, landing at my feet, next to Delilah. She quickly unties the know to reveal a tub of...what? She dips her fingers in it and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Burn medicine." I see the red welts on her hands as she quickly massages the cream into her hands, before handing the tub to Katniss, who smooths the cream on my chest.

I actually sigh in relief.

But I can't help but wonder why?

Why is Delilah helping us?

Madge's POV  


I smooth the cream on the burn on Gale's chest, watch as he sighs in relief as his pain is erased. They attacked us with fire, too.

Only it was worse, because we aren't controlling our own fate. I was lucky that Katniss was smart enough to avoid all the fireballs. Gale wasn't so lucky. Peeta _fell_ into a rock that was on fire. Idiot.

But we are together now. They need to win. We need to live.

They can do it.

I know they can.

**Yay! Okay, I really didn't want to switch POV's that much, but I couldn't help it, so sorry! So, you all know what is coming next, don't you?**

**Review! Please!**  



	17. Chapter 17 Poison

**DISCLAIMER: Okay... If I were Suzanne Collins, I would not be writing this story. So therefore, I am not her, and I do NOT own the Hunger Games.**

**¡ Hola Amigos! Yep, I have been doing Spanish homework... anyway...**

**YAY! Thanks for the reviews guys! I now have a poll on my profile, so please vote! The chapter after this will be a kind of clear up chapter, so if you have any questions you would like me to answer in it, please PM me or put them in your review!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Gale's POV

Apparently, I am on watch. For what, I don't know, and considering what Peeta does is what I do, I don't bother even looking at the screen. What's the point? I mean, the Gamemakers are going to make it as hard for them as possible, and there is nothing I can do, so I may as well enjoy what little time I have left. Enjoying it means watching Madge sleep.

Those little lines that crease her face when she is awake disappear as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful that I almost forget that I am facing pretty much certain death. I want to reach out and touch her hair, smooth it down, but it seems that Peeta is preoccupied being lookout to be playing with Katniss hair.

I loose myself in daydreams until I hear a 'snap!' sound. My head shoots up, and I watch the screen to see that behind the tree that the little alliance is camping in front of, a child's boot is sticking out.

I stand, and clutch the imaginary sword (we don't have weapons in here) and stalk over to the tree, I look around it, obviously seeing nothing, so I dart my eyes up to the screen that is the wall, and find that in front of Peeta is the 12 year old from District 11.

"Please." She whispers. "Don't kill me. I could be useful to your alliance. I know all about the wild."

Peeta, I, looks at the little girl hesitantly, then orders her to stay while he wakes Katniss and Delilah up. Katniss, who had fell asleep still clutching her bow and arrow, wakes immediately and pulls the bow to her shoulder, pulls the string back.

Peeta's eyes fill with alarm and he tells her and the now awake Delilah of the offer the 12 year old made.

"What's your name?" Delilah asks the kid softly, who responds in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "Rue."

"Well, it looks like our alliance has another member." Katniss grins, walking over to Rue and shaking her hand.

Peeta and Delilah exchange a look, but shrug as if this new member is a matter of complete indifference to them.

Just as Rue begins to walk over, the boom of a cannon, followed shortly by another, makes everyone stop and fall silent.

"The 10 boy and the one of the Careers." Rue says instantly.

"What makes you think that?" The words come from my mouth, meaning that it is Peeta questioning her statement.

Rue shrugs. "I don't, for sure, but the Careers are working with 3, and that leaves only us and Thresh and the District 10 boy. I highly doubt that it was Thresh, and when I was spying on the Careers before, they looked like they were getting fed up with the 4 girl, she's the weak link in the pack this year."

Rue's logic seems to silence everyone, as neither me nor Madge, who is now stood beside me, says anything.

Madge, Katniss, breaks the silence.

"Okay. Well, we are up now." It is early morning. "Want some breakfast?" I look at the screen and see that Katniss is directing her question at Rue. I prefer looking at the screen, as it is strange to watch Madge talking to thin air.

Her eyes light up eagerly, and Katniss turns to the packs to set up breakfast.

I am talking now, just talking to Delilah, when we are interrupted by a scream.

I'd now that scream anywhere.

Katniss.

Peeta's POV

I immediately swivel round and find Katniss backing away from the packs slowly, eyes filled with fear.

I am at her side, clutching her arm. "What is it?" I ask. I don't get a reply, she is shaking to much.

"What is IT?" I insist she answer me.

"S-snakes." She whispers.

That's when I see them. Mutts. Fangs the size of the heels Katniss wore for the interviews. They were big.

They hiss at us, and Delilah and Rue have the good sense to back away slowly, and up a tree.

But it isn't them the snakes want. It is Katniss. She must have... disturbed them, I guess.

We are backing away, when one lunges for her leg. I quickly push her backwards, blocking the snakes path with my own body.

The pain from the bit is almost unbearable, and makes my instantly dizzy. I feel like... delusional. The trees are beginning to drip, drip, drip. The snakes are no longer snakes, but morphing into large caterpillars, the size of the Justice Building back home. They then break off into thousands of shooting stars.

I can hear someone sobbing, saying...what? Is that my name? I can't remember. The floor is multicoloured and is bending in ways that the floor most definitely should not bend in. Then I sit down instead off staggering round, and fall through the waves of blood that the ground is and begin to drown.

Delilah's POV

The snakes are gone, but Peeta is now passed out at the bottom of the tree Rue and I climbed. He is screaming, and the Careers will surely find us if he carries on like this.

I suddenly remember being taught something about snake bites in school...

_To withdraw the poison, suck it out._

Of course, that is in the situation of a normal snake bite. These are Capitol mutts, and by the things that Peeta is screaming at, I think there must be tracker jacker venom in the poison. But we don't know how bad the effects will be.

Katniss is sobbing next to him as he begins to quieten down. At first, I think this is a good sign, but I notice his leg is beginning to swell and the rise and fall of his chest is unsteady.

Suddenly, I know what I am going to have to do.

I swing down from the tree, and move Katniss, who is almost lay on Peeta, sobbing, and place my lips over the holes on his leg where the snake bit.

Then I suck.

The taste evades my mouth, and I spit it out onto the grass, before repeating the process.

Katniss is watching in awe, and I do this for the third time, before checking his pulse, the rise and fall of his chest, and find that it has begun rising and falling at a steady pace.

"Katniss?" Peeta croaks weakly, and she comes over to him, crying.

"Peeta! Your okay!" She exclaims in joy.

This is when I begin to feel dizzy.

I must start to wobble or something, because Rue, who must have come down the tree when I was helping Peeta, says in a worried tone.

"Delilah?"

Then I pass out.

**Okay... I hope you like it! Please review or PM me with any questions you would like clearing up in the next chapter, and vote on the poll please! And review please! :D**

**Gracias, amigos! **


	18. Chapter 18 Q and A Clear Up

**OKAY! This chapter is to clear up questions that people have had about my story, so hope this helps you all!**

-Katniss has her bows and arrows, she collected them at the Cornucopia when Delilah saved her from Cato.

-Madge and Gale experience the same pain and emotions Katniss and Gale do, except they don't have weapons and they aren't attacked by the people or mutts, they can just feel the pain,and they speak the same words etc.

-They no longer have any supplies apart from what they where holding when the snakes attacked. Everything else was destroyed by the snakes. (More will be explained in the next chapter.)

-Katniss is OOC. But I wanted to make her this way, so I'm sorry if she is a bit of a pushover! =)

-Katniss and Peeta are going out. Thanks to the readers who voted on the poll. =D

-Delilah thinks that Gale and Madge (not Peeta and Katniss) would be useful to the rebellion, which is why she is trying to keep Peeta and Katniss alive (because she thinks that if they die, so will Madge and Gale. She is right, obv.)

-The chapters are short. Very. But because I update daily, I like to get suggestions in reviews for what should happen next, so if you have any, please tell me!

-Is Delilah dead? You will have to wait and see...

-Madge is mad at Peeta because he used her and pretended to love her, and because he will never love her like he loves Katniss. And yes she set it up, but she is annoyed that he pretended to love her and only asked her out because Katniss said no. (she didn't set that up.)

**Yep. This wasn't really a chapter but I hope it cleared up any questions anyone had about my story! If you have more, please review or PM me and I will try to answer them in upcoming chapters.**

**I'm sorry if this confused you more... =D**


	19. Chapter 19 This is Goodbye

**DISclaimer: I am not a genius. Suzanne Collins is. Therefore, I am not Suzanne Collins, and the Hunger Games aren't mine.**

**Yep. Okay. NEW CHAPTER! I hope everyone likes it, and please vote on my poll, I need to close it soon :D **

Katniss' POV  


I wanted to climb a tree, but Peeta isn't any good at it, and with Delilah still passed out on the floor, it probably wasn't a great idea.

I am talking to Rue about a camp for the night when the anthem plays and the Capitol seal appears in the sky.

Glimmer. I look at Peeta, who's face has become unreadable.

Then the 4 girl. So Rue was right. I glance at her and find her face alight with a triumphant smile.

Then the 8 girl. She must have died at the wall of fire. I can't believe that was today!

Then the 10 boy. That one was kind of obvious, I suppose.

"So, who does that leave?" Our group swivels round to see that Delilah has woken, and seems okay.

Rue answers almost immediately. " District 1 boy, both 2, 3 boy, Delilah, Me, Thresh, Katniss and Peeta."

There are two alliances then. No one on there own, apart from Thresh.

"They are going to try and split the alliances." I say, and receive questioning looks from the other 3.

I quickly explain my thoughts about the two alliances and Thresh being all that's left.

"The Gamemakers are going to drive us apart. We should split up." I finish.

Rue nods. "There are lots of Gamemaker tricks this year. The snakes, the fire. We are only 2 days in."

"And this would be the perfect opportunity." Peeta finishes.

I turn to Delilah, the only one to stay silent throughout this discussion.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

She looks up from the floor, startled.

"Yes." She nods in agreement. "We need to split up. What supplies do we have left?"

I walk to the pile of supplies Rue and I sorted through earlier.

"Well, the water canteens are ruined." I hold up one, which has been pierced in the side by a snake bite.

"Food?" Delilah asks hopefully.

"Only what was in Rue's and your packs." 1 says, looking at her pack, which she haven't taken off since the Games started, in fear of having to make a quick exit, I think.

"What happened to the food?" Delilah asks.

I grab what I think was once an apple, but now looks like a ball of mould.

"Oh." Delilah replies, shaking her bag off her shoulders and emptying the contents on the ground.

My face lights up to see 3 loaves of bread, 2 apples and a pack of crackers that looks to contain about 5, maybe 6 crackers.

When I realise there is no water, though, my face falls.

"Rue?" I turn to her, to find that she too, is emptying her pack next to the stack of supplies that is the contents of Delilah's pack.

I smile as a small water skin falls from her backpack, along with a slingshot, another 2 apples, a small pack of dried fruit and a few strips of beef.

I stare at the water skin, pick it up and feel its contents. Half empty.

"Shall we split these up?" I ask, glancing around the group.

"How?" Peeta asks. "How is our alliance dividing?"

I walk over to him and clutch his hand. "Me and you together, or course, and..." I break off, looking hesitantly at Delilah and Rue.

"We will split up." Delilah says determinedly, and Rue nods, agreeing.

"There is no point in us staying together." Rue justifies Delilah's decision, and I nod.

We split up the supplies, Peeta and I have a loaf of bread, two apples and the dried fruit, Delilah takes the second loaf, an apple and the crackers, leaving Rue with the last loaf, apple and the beef, each taking a pack each, as they seem undamaged by the snakes.

We all stare at the water skin with lust in our eyes, until Delilah speaks up.

"All take a sip and then Rue keeps it?" She suggests, and we all nod, passing the skin round and savouring the taste, not knowing when our next will be.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Peeta says, and we wish each other look and walk away.

Delilah's POV

I half walk, half run from our old camp-site until I am out of view, and swiftly climb a tree. I watch until Katniss and Peeta walk by, the quickly slide down the trunk, and follow them at a distance.

That was always one of my strong points. I am silent. Sly. My friend, the only person left waiting for me in 5, used to say I should be a spy for a living, I'm that quiet.

I sneak along behind them, slowly. There is no way that I can let them go. I need to protect them. The other two. We need them in Panem for the rebellion, and something is telling me that if these two die, so will they.

I have got lost in my thoughts, and have gotten to close to them than I am comfortable I won't be caught. I begin to slow down, but I pick up on their conversation.

"I can't kill them." Katniss says, and it must be unrelated to whatever they were talking about before, because Peeta looks confused.

"Who?"

"Delilah and Rue."

I freeze. She can't say she can't kill us! This is the Games! The Capitol are going to put her in a position where she has to kill one of us now. Doesn't she know? This is what they do. Manipulation.

I sigh at the thought of having to kill Rue, but I would. To get her home. To save the girl, Madge. It is more important, though, to save Peeta. That man, he seemed, sounded strong. Like a leader. We need that. It might be too late for me, to save me. But not too late to save the others that stand in-between the ropes for the reapings, for those who will have to next year, and the year after.

I just wish that I would be there to help, too.

I begin to pay attention to the rest of their conversation, and I hear how Katniss says the bond she has formed with us, even over these two days, is too strong for her to kill us.

She is saying that Rue is like her little sister, it would be like killing 'Prim'.

She says that she still owes me for saving her life.

I hope it ends up as me and her as the last two girls. I can just kill myself quickly then. Relatively painlessly. I never say any of this out loud, the Gamemakers will use it against me, I know they will.

Doesn't she know?

That they will use this against her?

I don't think so.

Rue's POV

I walk off into the other direction the others took. I would rather die at the hands of the Careers than at the hands of someone who I would like to think of as friends. I decide the first thing I need to do now is find water. The rest of this skin won't last long, and I can't help but wonder about Peeta and Katniss, and how they are holding up.

Delilah will be fine. I noticed during our short time in alliance she doesn't drink or eat much, so what she has will last her a while, I'm sure.

But Katniss and Peeta? Peeta is big and strong, so they will surely need to eat and drink more than myself and Delilah. A wave of guilt washes over me and I can't help but feel bad that I took the only water skin.

Then I remember where we are, and if I am going to get home, I can't think like that. I can't think about what is best for them, only me.

I continue walking until I come across a small spring, and the smell of water lilies fills my nose. The thought of the flower makes me smile. One of my sisters is named after this very flower, and I know she will know I am thinking of her,

I pull the small bottle of iodine from my pocket, we all had one of these in our pockets, fill my skin with water from the spring, add a few drops of iodine, and wait, walking as I do. I watch as the sky begins to darken, but continue to walk until I am sure the anthem is going to play, and climb a tree.

I am just settling in, when sure enough, the anthem begins to play.

No deaths.

I am smiling as a mockingjay begins to belt out a tune, until I freeze.

I can hear the unmistakeable buzz of a tracker jacker nest.

Uh-oh.

**YAY! Okay, this took ages and it isn't very good. A filler, I guess. I hope you liked it! Okay don't forget to VOTE ON THE POLL! PLEASE!**

**Reviews would be muchly appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20 Don't Leave Me

**DISCLAIMER::: The amazingness that is the Hunger Games? Not mine.**

**Almost 100 reviews! Thank you guys soooo much! Your prize is... an update! I wasn't going to today because of my MAJOR need to revise for science, but, Taaa Daaa!**

**YAY! Lots of this chapter is thanks to I'mWithTheMockingjay, who is officially better than me at English :D**

Rue's POV  


I freeze in horror. The tracker jacker. The evil mutts. Mutts. I need to leave this tree, like...now.

As quick and swift as a monkey, I jump to the next tree, just about gripping to the thin branch.

I hang in mid air, breathing deeply whilst thinking about my next move.

What can I do? How can I get further away?

I swing slightly, rocking myself just enough to get me to the next tree. I am far enough away now to be able to think carefully about my next move,

But then I realise I have even less time then I thought when I hear faint voices in the background.

The Careers.

Coming in my direction.

Cheese.

I swing myself round the branch and hop on top, landing at just the right angle to be able to balance without falling.

Just in time too, as I see the Careers come into view.

"We need to get rid of Fire Girl and Lover Boy, they're getting to dangerous now." The boy from 2 speaks, I think his name is Cato.

"I agree, and that little thing from 11, I hate kids!" The Girl From 2 speaks in a purr, making me feel dread in the pit of my stomach.

"We'll hunt her tomorrow night, we need to get the threats out first" Cato answers, obviously the leader of the pack.

This at least gives me the chance to come up with a plan.

I now know they don't think, of me as a threat, which I can use to my advantage.

Maybe I can find Thresh? He said he'd help me if I needed him, and I definitely do now.

"Come on we need to move!" Cato orders, a rush of relief flooding through me as I hear their footsteps disappear into the forest.

When I think I'm safe, I jump to a different tree with lots of foliage, making sure I was far enough away from the tracker jackers as possible.

When I find a good branch I collapse into the can-apes, exhausted from the day.

As soon as I sit on the branch, sleep grabs me into its clutches.

Peeta's POV

We walk and walk, after the anthem, and I realise that we haven't slept in a full day. The adrenaline that has kept me going, and I find myself fighting to keep my eyes open. But I know I could never sleep...

Thirst.

If I thought I had ever been thirsty before, I was wrong. I would give almost anything for a drink.

I am dreaming about water, when suddenly, Katniss' knee's buckle and she sinks to the ground.

"Katniss?" Even in my almost delirious state, my brain acknowledges that she needs help.

I curse Haymitch for the lack off help in my head, and am about to do so aloud when a silver parachute lands literally on top of Katniss.

I kneel beside her and untie the strings as quickly as my fingers can. _Please be water._ I think. _Please._

Sure enough, I unravel the parachute and find two large canteens, and when I lift it, I find it full. I want so badly to drink it all, but I first pull Katniss up so she is in a sitting position and make her sip it slowly, until she seems hydrated enough to be able to manage herself, then I slowly take a sip.

Amazing.

I honestly never think that water, or anything, has ever tasted this nice before.

I want to have more, gulp it down, but restrain myself and stop.

Have a sip. Wait a minute. Have a sip. Wait a minute.

I continue this process until I see Katniss stood above me.

"We need to camp." She says, and I realise how truly exhausted I am without my first distracting me. I watch her climb a tree and cautiously follow her lead.

I never thought I would be able to sleep so high above ground, but I am so tired that I could sleep almost anywhere right now.

Madge's POV

_Why don't they just stop walking?_

I really, really need to sleep. But they are walking, walking, walking. When they stop to watch the seal of Panem light up the sky, I thin we might have gotten a break. I was so wrong.

When they stop, my almost desperate need for water almost overpowers my senses, and I feel faint. So I'm not shocked when Katniss begins walking again, takes her, my mind of the thirst.

But I'm not surprised when her, my, knees give way and I slump to the ground.

_Water._

I can hear Gale beside me, my name, and I can hear the semi-delusional sense that the water brings echoing in his voice.

_Water._

And then I hear rustling, just as it seems that Gale is going to begin cursing, and a small sound of glee comes from Gale's mouth. I can feel, sip by sip, myself becoming rehydrated.

That is one thing they keep realistic to the Games in her.

The food and water, we have exactly the same, get the parachutes, the supplies stolen.

Supplies.

The thought makes me think of the snake bite on Gale's leg, how I was so sure he was going to die, how I could only think of myself.

A wave of shame washes through me as I think of my thoughts when I was so sure he was dead yesterday.

_Don't leave me._

I am selfish.

I am so lost in my thoughts I almost don't notice that I am now up, suggesting camp, and climbing a tree.

This is something I have never, ever done, but I seem to have Katniss' ability, and after strapping myself in, I clutch Gale's hand, and my brain once again forms the words.

_Don't leave me._

**Yeah. Finally an update! Yeah... Hope you liked it! Thanks again to my very own I'mWithTheMockingjay!**

**Review's are... muy apreciada!**


	21. Chapter 21 A Cannon Fires

**DiscLAMEer: The Hunger Games are outstanding. So, they aren't mine. Unfortunately.**

**YAY! Thanks for reviewing! You guys ROCK! YEAH!**

**Okay... THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED! **

**This chapter is based on the majority result! Hope you all like and thanks for voting!**

Delilah's POV

What took that idiot mentor of Katniss'' and Peeta's so long to send them water? I got some wayyy before. There isn't a chance I have more sponsors than them. Is there?

No. I quickly shake that thought from my head as an image of their mentor falling off the stage at reaping comes to my mind. Drunk, I think. Yeah. Penelope,was never like that. She is just quiet.

_Concentrate!_ I force myself to pay more attention to my surroundings. We travelled for a full day yesterday, so I doubt the Careers are close-by, but you never know, and if I die, there is chance of her being killed.

_Boom!_ A cannon shot. I do a quick head count.

District 1 boy. District 2. District 3 boy. Me. Thresh and Rue. Katniss and Peeta.

9 left. Then a cannon.

One less. The final 8.

There is the sound of blaring trumpets makes me nearly fall out of my tree, a safe distance from Katniss' and Peeta's, but placed close enough for me to see them and them not to see me.

I listen intently to the sound of Claudius Templesmiths voice echo, announcing that the girl tributes need to make their way to the Cornucopia immediately, and to bring weapons, supplies, everything with us.

He then continues to say that the male's must gather in the forest clearing. This is somewhere our group is familiar with, too. Easy, familiar places to everyone. Easy to get a good view from, too.

What are they doing?

Katniss' POV

We must have been making a circular route, travelling at a curve, something, because we are closer to the Cornucopia than I thought. I go an sit on top, bow readied on my shoulder, ready to shoot, when Delilah breaks out from the forest onto the open plain. I reflectively draw back the string, but then let it drop. If District 2 shows up, Delilah could help.

I hear a strange rustle, and Rue practically flies out of the trees. Seriously, she leaps out and lands gracefully on her feet, but on seeing my bow, backs away slightly, hands up, but I grin, lowering the bow.

She smiles and joins me and Delilah at the top of the Cornucopia to wait for District 2.

"So, what do you think this is about?" I ask, mostly just to break the silence.

Delilah shrugs, and Rue replies "I guess we will find out when Clove shows."

So, that's her name!

I don't have much time to think about that, because she flaunts out of the forest, and says "Someone mention me?"

Delilah smirks and replies, but her voice is drowned out by Claudius Templesmith's voice.

"Congratulation's final 4 females! We are introducing a new feature to make this year's Games even more exciting! We will be having 3 duels to decide our winner this year! Now, first up is District 2's Clove and District 5's Delilah!"

And with that his voice stops, as if letting us absorb this absurd this information, before announcing

"Now, could the two tributes in question make their way over to the circle please?"

Circle? What circle? Oh. In the middle of the clearing. How did I not see that?

Pale, Delilah slides down the Cornucopia, clutching the knives in her belt, and makes her way to the circle, where Clove is waiting.

Huh, I guess this year's Games just weren't exciting enough, not enough fights. I am brought back to reality by a 'zap!' sound.

Both Clove and Delilah turn around, but Rue didn't seem to notice it. I watch as a gong sounds, suggesting the start of the 'duel'.

My expression of anxiousness slowly disappears as it is replaced by one of horror as I watch the evil grin spread across Clove's face as she lunges towards Delilah, who swiftly ducks, avoiding the knife Clove has thrown her way. She squats to the floor, kicking her leg out to trip Clove, who crashes to the floor, but recovers, back rolling and grabbing the retreating Delilah's ankle, who draws her knife, so when Clove yanks her foot, she stabs her in the back.

Rue, who seems to have been in some sort of trance, gasps as Clove face distorts in pain, as she falls backwards, as Delilah grabs her other knife and plunges it into Clove's chest.

A cannon fires.

"Congratulations to Delilah!" His voice is quieter, and I'm guessing the boys can't hear us.

"Now for our next duel! Rue, District 11, and Katniss, District 12!"

This is not happening.

Rue and I take small steps to the circle, and the gong sounds.

Delilah's POV

_Kill her!_

I think.

_For him!_

But I know before she says it that she won't.

I watch as her bow drops to the floor, as Rue throws her slingshot there to join it. As Claudius' voice warns them that one of them must die.

I am running for them, for the circle, but smack into an invisible wall. I am on the ground, resentfully rubbing my shoulder.

Watch as the inside of the circle blows up.

As the trumpets blare.

As Claudius Templesmith announces the victory of the female tribute.

Me.

Peeta's POV

I stop on the '12' on the ground. Cato and.. is it Marvel? Are already here when I arrive. Cato sighs out of what seems like... boredom, impatience. Waiting to start. To kill.

Thresh appears from the trees, startling me with his silent walk, but I am more worried about the evil laugh Cato seems to be projecting.

Trumpets.

We all listen intently as Claudius announces the victory of the female tribute.

My heart pounds in my chest.

_Please be Katniss._

"Forget it, Lover Boy. Those were for Clove. Your precious Katniss is gone."

Cato sneers at me, and I leap of my '12' as a gong sounds, knife in hand, and launch myself at him, and I hear a yelp of surprise behind me and know that Thresh and Marvel have started to fight as well.

Cato is obviously unprepared, and I sink my knife into his stomach, getting a gasp of pain from him, before giving one myself as a spear sinks into my leg, making it burn with a pain so severe I wish that my thirst for water was back again.

"It isn't her. It's Clove. She won. You know it." Cato's insults are designed to weaken me, but the fury at them makes me push down the rising pain and gives me the strength to grab my knife from his stomach and plunge it into his chest.

_Boom! Boom!_

I swivel round at the sound of the second cannon, knife raised, to find that Marvel is lay in obvious agony on the ground. But I can tell, he wants this.

The victory.

He holds his wound, a puncture that is almost directly in the centre of his chest, and I am shocked that it didn't rupture something major. He raises his spear, but before he can throw, I launch the knife at his head, desperately hoping that it finds its target.

_Boom!_

The trumpets blow, and I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice once more.

"People of Panem, I give you the Victors of The 74th Hunger Games! Peeta Mellark of District 12 and Delilah Arryn of District 5!"

No.

That isn't right.

It should be Katniss Everdeen.

Not Delilah.

I start to sob hysterically.

No!

I need Katniss. I love her. I _love_ her.

I grab the spear next to me to plunge into my chest. If she is gone, I am too.

Then I black out.

**Okay! The majority voted... Peeta? No, but Katniss should! So that is what I did :)**

**Okay new poll up now, so please vote!**

**And...REVIEW PLEASE! **


	22. Chapter 22 Alone

**DISLAIMER: my wish upon a star did NOT come true, so I still do NOT own The Hunger Games...**

Gale's POV

My eyes open and I look upwards. The sight I see makes me want to close them again.

President Snow.

I sit up, the pain of the spear I stabbed in my stomach gone, but whatever they are giving me doesn't dull the pain of losing Madge.

Madge.

I force myself to look at the President, to calm down and take deep breaths to prevent myself from launching an attack at him.

The girl I loved. My best friend and hunting partner. Dead.

Because of him.

I feel the fury begin to build up inside me as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Well, I didn't think you would be still here." The President admits, "But, since you are, alive and well, you will have to go back to 12." 

Alone? No Madge. No Katniss. To face the family that only know I have been in the Capitol for 'interviews' during the Games. They don't know the torture I have endured.

"What will I say about Madge?" I ask the President, tears filling my eyes at the thought of telling her family of her death.

"Her family has been informed about the awful accident Miss Undersea lost her life to. What will we do about those drunken drivers?"

At first I don't understand what he means, but then I realise. They are saying that Madge was hit by a car to cover up her death. Pathetic.

"Now Mr. Hawthorne, get up. You are going back to 12." His smirk finishes the sentence with the word he didn't use.

Alone.

Peeta's POV  


The light hurts my eyes as they open and I momentarily believe that I did it, killed myself, was able to stay with her.

Then a nurse walks in, smiles when she sees my open eyes and begins to alert everyone of my awakening, shouting.

Slowly, I prop myself up into a sitting position, expecting pain to shoot through my stomach like the last times I woke, only to be knocked out and fall into the dreamless world of unconsciousness.

But this time, I am pain free. Apart from the ache of longing for the girl I know will never come back.

Portia, my stylist, charges into the room and almost drags me off the bed.

"Peeta! Congratulations! Now, it's noon, but since you are awake, the interview will be tonight, and as Delilah is almost ready apart from a few minor touches, it will not be long!"

Portia's formal tone always made me laugh. Never and introduction, straight to the point. I like her, but Katniss always thought she was too fake, to 'Capitol'... Katniss.

I want her to be here so much it hurts.

"Come on!" Portia chirps and I am dragged from the room into the world of make-up.

Delilah's POV  


I wasn't prepared for this. I never planned on it. We needed Katniss and Peeta, those other two, for the rebellion. I wonder if I was right, if the girl is dead because Katniss is. Because I didn't save her.

"Delilah?" Mercedes says cautiously, and I turn to my stylist and smile what I hope is a reassuring smile and stand up.

"Here is your dress!" She says excitedly, and I thank her, taking the garment bag from her hand, pulling the dress from it and slipping it over my head.

As I turn and look in the mirror, I can't help but gasp.

The floor length gown is a baby blue, patterned with silver flowers, diamonds, sapphires stitched into the edges, the petals of the flowers. My now shoulder length hair has been styled into a sleek cut around my face, defining my thin cheekbones, and the blue of the dress brings out the blue in my eyes... what?

My blue eyes? My eyes were amber! I swivel round, and Mercedes seems to know why I am so... surprised.

"Oh! The eyes! Umm, well, we decided that blue eyes would go better with your hair, and..." She trails off, unsure of what to say next.

I sigh, but don't argue. Even if I wanted them changed back, and I'm not sure I do, I doubt they would let me anyway.

"Do you like it?" Mercedes asks, still seeking my approval.

I smile. "Yes." I say sincerely. "I love it." And I do.

"Good, because the interview is..." She glances at her watch and gives a squeal "Now! Come on, out, out!" She ushers me out of the room, pushing a pair of silver sapphire encrusted heels on my feet as we leave.

**Taa daa! Okay, filler, but I wanted to bring the last chapter together kind of...**

**VOTE ON THE POLL PLEASE!**

**Review This Chapter**

**This is exactly what the button under this says. Click it! PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 23 For Me

**DISCLAIMER: The magnificence that is the Hunger Games? I do not own it. I swear. Okay?**

**Sorry for no update yesterday! Exam revision... urgh. So hopefully, this chapter will make it all up...Hopefully.**

Gale's POV

I feel nauseous as I walk through the Seam, to get to my house I must pass Katniss'. I can't believe that she won't be coming out, meeting me in the woods tomorrow, just like every Sunday. I take a deep breath and keep going, making sure not to look at the windows, with the shutters that are sure to be drawn tightly shut. I think of Prim, how much she loved Katniss. How much Katniss loved her.

I hope the mayor kept his promise to feed our families while Madge and I were in the Capitol.

The Mayor. Madge.

I will have to see him soon. Send my apologies. Tell him the love I felt for his daughter. How I would have done anything to save her.

But there was nothing I could do.

I stop, slumping against a lump of coal down an alley. I watch as the sun begins to set, trying to figure out what I am going to do.

Because I really don't know.

Katniss. Madge.

My best friend, hunting partner. Love of my life, soulmate.

Dead. Gone. Never to come back.

I push myself of the rock, anger surging through my blood. The Capitol. They did this.

Killed them.

Killed me, inside. Because what am I, without them? They are the only people aside of my family I care about any more. Cared.

I walk home, letting the daydreams of defeating the Capitol surge through my mind, distracting me from the horrors of the present.

Prim's POV

I watch as the television flares into life, trying to dry the never ending flow of tears from my eyes long enough to watch.

The interviews.

The victor's interviews. I watch as Peeta and Delilah sit on two identical gold chairs, each encrusted with rubies and sapphires and emeralds and diamonds and gems that I couldn't possibly ever name. I stare at the girl's... new blue eyes. They changed her _eye colour_. I watch as the boy who claimed to love my sister try to prevent the tears coming from his eyes as a clip from her pre Games interview is shown, spinning around in that beautiful dress.

I watch the disappointment in Delilah's eyes as we watch her run for Katniss and Rue when they throw down their weapons, refuse to fight. I watch the misery in her face as she runs, runs and hits a shield, a wall blocking her off from them, as she watches herself watch them get blown up.

I watch as my big sister gets blown up.

I watch as she throws down her weapons, and the moment replays again and again in my mind.

_Why?_ I think. _Why couldn't you kill her?_

_For me?_

I feel sick as I think this, at the thought of Katniss killing Rue, but I miss her so much it hurts.

I stare blankly at the television for the rest of the exchange, staring at the silver and blue dress that is so beautiful on Delilah.

_It would look better on Katniss. _I think bitterly, but I don't hate that girl.

Like her, even. She obviously cared about Katniss. Well, not about her. About her use. Because it is so obvious that this years tributes are more than just victors.

They are leaders.

I watch as Delilah snaps at Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer, and decide to pay attention to what is being said.

"So, how do you feel about not being able to save Katniss?" He asks her, and her face distorts into an expression of complete fury.

"What?" She spits at him. "_My_ not saving Katniss? It wasn't me who didn't save her. It was the Capitol. Those Gamemakers who made her fight against Rue. Who blew her up when she didn't."

The words make me flinch. Blew up. Just like my father.

"So, I feel mad that it is me here, not her, because she deserved it. We needed her."

"Okay, so where are you planning on staying when you return to the districts?" Caesar completely changes topic, and I am still digesting the last statement that Delilah made, when she replies.

"12."

12? She is coming here? Good. I would like her. She risked her life for my sister, and even if it didn't work, she has more than made up for it in this interview.

"12?" Caesar and Peeta both ask, and she smiles and replies with a reply of "Someone there lost their big sister because of the Capitol. I want to talk to that little girl and tell her everything that Katniss told me."

I drop the flask I have been clutching to keep my hands warm.

She is coming here.

For me.

**OKAY! Hope you like... :D if so, review. If not, review.**

**I know you are out there, reading this, so please, please, PLEASE, press that button.**

**The one right under this.**


	24. Chapter 24 Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I own many things. A laptop, for example, but not the Hunger Games. **

**LAST CHAPTER! Okay, thanks to those who voted on the poll (drum roll here) **

**I AM DOING A SEQUEL!**

**I can't believe that you want one! Thank you! Okay, I will start it on either Thursday or Friday, after my exam, and update daily then on. I will post one more chapter after this one with the name of the sequel so you can all search it if you don't have me on author alert. **

**THANK YOU!**

Peeta's POV  


As I lay in my bed on the train, I can't help but think about the victor's interview. How could Delilah say those things? They could kill her now for inciting a rebellion.

But they won't.

She is a victor now, and even arranging an 'accident' would be too suspicious.

No, they won't kill her. They will make her life a living hell instead.

I sigh and turn onto my side, staring at the pin that sits on my bedside dresser. Katniss' pin. Well, Madge's, I suppose, and I will return it when we get back to District 12. Or maybe give it to Gale to give her instead. I don't think I could ever look her in the eye again.

I look at the bracelet around my wrist and unfasten the clasp, take it off, and fasten it again. I don't deserve this. Never.

The only thing I have left of Katniss now is an arrow head. The head of an arrow from the arena. I took it from an arrow she dropped when we separated to go to our 'duels' to help me, as a weapon. But now it is all I have left of her.

I have made the end dull so I can't cut my hand when I hold it. I plan to have it made into a bracelet, or maybe a necklace when I return home.

Home.

District 12.

We will be arriving soon. Too soon.

I think of Delilah, who is arriving too, and her promise to talk to Prim. That's why she says she is coming her.

For her.

But there is something else, I am sure. That isn't the only reason.

_What does she want here? _I wonder, closing my eyes, tightening my grip on the arrowhead in my hand, pressing it into my skin.

Wondering.

Delilah's POV  


I don't sleep. How could I possibly sleep? I have so much to do today.

My first job, arriving in District 12.

This itself is a challenge, for I will surely be bombarded with question after question, expected to answer. I plan on doing this as fast as possible, being presented with my house, then comes the second job.

Finding Katniss' sister.

This shouldn't be too hard, but when I meet her, it will. To talk to her about the sister she so recently lost, to ask her everything she knows.

Then job three.

Finding the other two. Gale and Madge.

Only I don't know if they will both be here, if either of them will. I plan on asking Primrose this, if they have returned from their stay in the Capitol, if she has seen them, spoke to them.

But it is the jobs later in my life in District 12 that will be the most challenging.

Organising a rebellion.

I have heard in school that 12 is the smallest District, but never any actual numbers. How small is it really?

But the reason I chose to start a rebellion here, not in 5, is that I have an excuse to leave here, to spread the word. I can say I need to visit 5 to see my only friend, Lyssi, and to visit Penelope, my mentor, Mercedes, my stylist. They are reasons to get out, even get to the Capitol, if they let me.

I am 17 now, they have to. I am a victor.

This is my defence, my reasons to leave here.

And I will.

The train pulls up in the station, and I am told by Mercedes to put on a long, amber coloured dress, the colour of my old eyes, which has long sleeves, red embroidery covering the rims, and seems to shimmer as I walk.

I do quickly, then head out of the train, ready to start my new life.

Ready to start a rebellion.

**FINISHED! Okay, there will be a sequel, thanks to the poll, so hopefully, you will all keep reading, and enjoy!**

**THANK YOU to: KelsNicole92, I'mWithTheMockingjay, PeetaMellark'sKatniss, eac12987, **

**ILOVETARARIEGAN, HungerGuy, BloodyLilly, PureAtHeart and everyone else who has **

**reviewed and helped my with this story! YAY! **

**Please leave a review! It's the last chapter! **

**Review this Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25 The Sequel

**YAY! The first Chapter of my new story is UP.**

**Without The Girl On Fire.**

**Yep. Cool title? Credit for that goes to KelsNicole92. THANK YOU! **

**Okay, so please read! YAY!**


End file.
